BOOM
by Aspho976
Summary: "Et c'est une bonne situation ça #BOOMGirl?" - Fangirlisme en cours, ne pas déranger -
1. Opération Braguette

**Note de l'auteur :** **Cette fic a vu le jour sur le forum OUATFrance...Et le mieux, c'est que les #BOOMGirls sont aussi toutes sur fanfiction! Un grand merci à ma mate Graham pour l'avatar #BOOMesque! (Creamelie ici, c'est sa schizophrénie qui lui joue des tours).**

 _ **Crédits :** mes mates sans qui rien n'aurait été possible, qui ont presque bêta testé ma fic sans le vouloir, qui enrichissent jour après jour #BOOM sans parfois même sans rendre compte, qui écrivent des fics de bonnasses, qui m'ont accepté chez les CSers alors que je n'en suis pas vraiment une (c'pour l'instant larme et tout et tout) et QUI VONT DEVENIR CELEBRES SANS MEME RIEN BRANLER, PUTAIIIIN !_

 **Main cast**

 **Kufikiria** dite La Sage  
 **Hook972** dite La Perverse  
 **Graham** dite La Diplomate  
 **Onceuponasigne** dite La Bavarde  
 **Asphodèle** dite La Libertine

 **Guest**

 **Tounsy** dit Le Mythe

 _ **Elles sont cinq. Elles sont pleines de ressources. Elles iront jusqu'au bout, elles le trouveront elles le kidnapperont, elles l'attacheront aux barreaux du lit à moitié nu pour…Non mais tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te révéler leur but ultime au bout de 2 lignes? Tu l'apprendras à tes risques et périls au cours de cette fic. Les chapitres s'enchaîneront (ou pas), les dialogues seront rarement de « bon ton » et le comique de situation sera toujours sur joué, parce que c'est ça qui est bon ! So « brace yourselves » les gens...**_

* * *

 **Opération Braguette**

\- Non mais pousse toi Aspho j'y vois que dalle ! s'impatiente Hook972.

\- C'toi pousse toi, réplique l'intéressée en tortillant des fesses pour garder la première place sur la vue qu'offre l'entrebâillement de porte.

Porte choisie avec grand soin par nos activistes du jour. C'est en fait la seule qui donne directement sur…la porte des toilettes pour hommes, dans les coulisses de la salle de spectacle choisie pour l'évènement. Et c'est un cagibi, voilà c'est dit. Un placard à balai minuscule où les deux crevettes de l'Opération Braguette ont quand même du mal à tenir.

\- Roh puis merde, s'énerve Hook972 en poussant la gigoteuse devant elle sans ménagement.

La porte s'ouvre donc complètement et Aspho, tentant de se rattraper à l'angle du mur attenant, se prend les pieds dans Graham, allongée en embuscade, position de sniper, talkie walkie en main et cagoule sur la tête.

\- Non mais mate, pourquoi t'as mis une cagoule ?

\- Retourne derrière ta porte gourdasse, tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchote Graham.

Ce qu'Aspho n'entend pas, le murmure étant temporairement couvert par les ricanements niais de sa comparse de cagibi.

Le talkie walkie se met alors à grésiller dans la main de miss sniper.

\- Le poisson est dans le bocal, je répète, le poisson est dans le bocal, scande la voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes histoires de poisson bordel, hurle Graham, sous les yeux étonnés d'Aspho et de Hook972 qui, poussée par la curiosité et l'éventualité de pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de Graham et sa cagoule, est sortie de sa cachette.

\- Putain mais vous êtes connes hein ! Le serpent va sortir de son trou, le serpent va sortir de son trou, continue la voix dans le talkie.

\- …moi perso j'aurai dit rentrer hein, ça aurait été plus drôle ! crois bon d'ajouter Aspho avec un rire niais.

\- Mais mes pauvres amies quoi ! hurle le talkie walkie. COLIN ARRIVE BORDEL COLIN ARRIVE!

Le branle bas de combat qui s'en suit est tellement bordélique et indescriptible que l'auteur a préféré éviter de choquer les âmes sensibles en s'abstenant d'en parler. Toujours est-il qu'à la fin, nos 3 brunes (oui c'est une facilité scénaristique) se retrouvent entassées pêle mêle dans le placard à balai. Un mélange de fesses, de pieds, et de cheveux qui n'aurait pas manqué d'en exciter plus d'un si la porte du cagibi était restée ouverte. Oui parce qu'Hook972 avait réussit à fermer la porte…en coinçant le doigt de Graham dedans.

\- Putain de salope..putain de salope…putain de…

\- Mais qui a eu l'idée de mettre OnceUponAsigne à la régie hein ? Je vous le demande qui a eu l'idée ? grogne Aspho.

\- Bah…c'est toi, réplique Hook972 entre deux coups de pieds dans les côtes de Graham pour la faire taire.

Oui des coups de pieds dans les côtes ça peut paraître méchant comme ça mais au vu de la situation, le pied de Hook972 est totalement enfoncé dans le bide de Graham donc bah, voilà.

Le talkie walkie se remet alors à grésiller quelque part sous les fesses d'Aspho.

\- Putain on avait dit pas de vibro les mates, les menottes et le fouet ce sera suffisant comme moyen de pression, on va quand même pas le menacer de l'enc…

Graham est soudainement interrompue par la voix de Kufikiria qui a visiblement quitté son poste d'observation dans la salle de conférence pour rejoindre Onceuponasigne à la régie, aka le premier angle de couloir menant des coulisses aux toilettes.

\- Mais bordel c'est pas possible ! On peut pas vous laisser seules 10 min ! hurle la plus sage du groupe dans l'objet résonnant sous les fesses d'Aspho.

Un savant borborygme se fait alors entendre, à base de « C'pas moi c'est elle, non c'est toi, vas y c'est elle non c'est moi enfin euh non c'pas moi c'est toi puis toute façon c'est Tounsy voilà ! C'est qui Tounsy ? »

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES ! hurlent en cœur Kufikiria et Onceuponasigne dans le talkie walkie. Impact dans 3 secondes les mates alors vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez, mais vous sortez vos culs de là et vous le chopez le Colin, vous le chopez ! Comprit ?

\- Hum oui…murmurent en cœur les trois imbriquées.

Et là, le cagibi entier s'arrête de respirer. Des pas se rapprochent dans le couloir, s'arrêtent, un crissement de chaussures indique une hésitation dans la direction à choisir, une main se pose sur la poignée et….

La porte du cagibi s'ouvre brusquement, déversant Hook972, Graham et Aspho dans un atterrissage peu glamour mais au combien esthétique sur les pieds de Colin O'Donoghue.

* * *

 _ **So, une p'tite review? Sinon, on prend aussi les doublons! Nous faut des sous pour construire la statue à l'effigie de Colin et avec cette radine de Hook972, c'pas gagné!**_


	2. Pute Airlines

_**Ahah j'entends déjà ceux qui crient pitié après ce 1er chapitre pour le moins peu conventionnel! Et c'est pas fini...**_

* * *

 **Putes Airlines**

\- Y'a écrit « pute » sur la tablette du siège de devant…

\- C'est parce que c'est la place de ta mère.

\- Ou celle d'Aspho.

\- Si vous continuez je vous montre ma chatte !

…

\- ASPHO ! hurle Kufikiria depuis la rangée de derrière.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Non mais elle a vraiment prit sa chatte hein. Enfin pas celle que vous imaginez, celle là forcément elle l'a toujours sur elle, prête à l'utiliser à la moindre occasion. Non elle a prit son chat femelle quoi, je l'ai vue, elle l'a enregistrée discretos avec les bagages pendant que vous….

\- Mais tu peux pas fermer ta gueule Onceuponasigne pour une fois ? s'exclame Aspho.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire de ta chatte à Vancouver ? questionne Graham.

…

\- De ton chat femelle Aspho bordel !

\- Pour dire que j'ai montré ma chatte à Colin. Voilà.

\- Mais qu'elle est conne cette meuf putaiiiiiin ! geins Hook972 en mimant une corde et faisant mine de se pendre avec.

Non mais parce que voilà. Kufikiria, Graham, Aspho, Hook972 et Onceuponasigne ont embarqué à l'aube sur un vol de dernière minute. Et elles sont maintenant entassées sur 4 sièges pour 5 parce qu'Hook972 a peur en avion et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule sur la rangée d'à côté.

\- Bon et sinon vous êtes sûres qu'il va à Vancouver ce vol ? Non parce que je voudrais pas avoir dépensé 800 balles juste pour vous entendre chouiner pendant des heures… commente Kufikiria.

…

\- C'est qui qui a prit les billets ?

…

\- MAIS VOUS ETES CONNES MA PAROLE ! gueule-t-elle en se renfrognant dans son siège face à l'absence d'intérêt de ses comparses.

Elles sont bien trop occupées à choisir des boissons auprès de l'hôtesse qui vient d'arriver dans l'allée.

\- Et vous avez du chocolat à la cannelle ?

…

\- Et du rhum vous avez ça ?

\- Bien sûr mademoiselle, ça vous fera 10 euros.

\- Pooooooh pas cher !

\- Le verre.

….

\- Aspho fais pas chier, prend un coca et voilà, s'impatiente Hook972.

\- Non mais madame chococannelle, tu vas prendre un coca toi ?

\- Y'a pas de chocolat à la cannelle en fait ?

\- Ahem non je suis désolée on peut vous proposer du thé, du cappuccino…

\- MAIS ELLE VA FERMER SA GUEULE LA CONNASSE ! hurlent Aspho et Hook972 en cœur en se jetant sur le chariot de l'hôtesse et en récupérant une bouteille de rhum au passage.

Hum en cet instant du récit, je vous vois déjà perplexes. Non Aspho et Hook972 ne s'adressaient pas à l'hôtesse en ces termes vulgaires mais à Graham (qui n'avait absolument rien dit mais qui à ce moment là se trouvait dans l'allée de retour d'une opération toilettes), histoire de faire diversion.

…

\- Bon bah voilà, on a du rhum.

\- J'ai mal au doigt.

\- Ta gueule Graham, bois ça va passer.

…

Ah oui parce vous allez me dire « mais l'opération braguette alors ? ». Avortée. Comme ce qu'aurait du faire ta mère (rire sadique). Non en fait, Colin, en toute logique a fait demi tour, pour aller aux toilettes quoi. Et bon le doigt de Graham il pissait quand même le sang. Donc bah, toute la joyeuse troupe est partie à l'hôpital. Sauf Kufikiria et Onceuponasigne qui se sont retrouvées enfermées pendant 2 jours dans la salle où se tenait la convention avant que quelqu'un ne les retrouve. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

\- Putain j'ai le soleil dans les yeux.

\- C'pas possible Aspho, on est censées bientôt arriver et il doit faire nuit à Vancouver, grommelle Kufi.

\- Bah je vous informe moi c'est tout hein…

« Notre pilote vous annonce que nous allons bientôt atterrir, merci de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Pour les correspondances pour Pretoria puis Vancouver merci de vous rendre en Hall B porte 4 pour vous enregistrer. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent voyage à nos côtés, Air Madagascar vous remercie de votre visite… »

\- PUTAIN MAIS QUI A RESERVE LES BILLETS ?

\- Mais y'avait une promooooooo ! clame Hook972 en s'enfuyant en courant à travers l'allée, poursuivie par une Kufi en colère, une bouteille de rhum vide à la main.

* * *

 _ **So, une p'tite review?**_


	3. Rating M Forever

**Ce chapitre m'est venu à la suite de la lecture de "Une Nuit", sublime fic Rating M de ma mate adorée Graham (ou Creamelie pour faire de la pub jusqu'au bout ahaha). Et parce que le rating M, c'est la vie :)**

* * *

 **Rating M Forever**

\- Bah voilà, tu nous l'as tuée ! s'exclame Hook972 en soupirant.

…

La morte en question, c'est Aspho, bloquée depuis 10 bonnes minutes devant la dernière fic de Graham, « Une nuit » que ça s'appelle, je vous laisse imaginer le niveau de rating M de la chose. Et en plus, elle a écrit ça pendant le trajet jusqu'à Vancouver. Oui je vous l'admets, elle avait le temps, voilà.

\- Ah non mais mate, mate….c'est prodigieux ! Surtout le moment où il lui met s….

\- Mesdemoiselles, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !

Oui parce que les #BOOM Girls (il fallait bien leur trouver un patronyme) sont installées ou plutôt vautrées dans la bibliothèque de Vancouver, devant le seul ordinateur disponible à cette heure d'affluence. Et elles lisent des fics. Et Hook972 l'acharnée du spoiler se balade sur les réseaux sociaux afin d'en savoir plus sur le drame du jour : pas de tournage à Steveston.

\- Bah moi franchement je lui aurai laissé son crochet, t'imagines un peu le potentiel de sexytude de la chose ? « Elle sentait son crochet glacé lui glisser dans le dos, le contraste délicieux qu'il offrait avec la chaleur de s… »

\- Mesdemoiselles, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Tout le monde dehors ! hurle la bibliothécaire, interrompant le récit de Hook972 sous le regard déçu de son auditoire, 4 paires d'yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte et filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

\- Vieille coincée ! marmonne Onceuponasigne.

\- Pardon ?

\- ELLE A DIT QUE T'AVAIS UN BALAI DANS LE CUL, CONNASSE ! crie Graham en détalant de la bibliothèque, les autres sur ses talons.

…

\- Non mais Graham ça va pas la tête ? dit Kufi, une fois le groupe à distance du lieu du crime. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de gueuler comme ça ?

\- C'pas moi c'est les médocs…les trucs pour mon doigt là ! D'AILLEURS TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LE METTRE MON…

Graham n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone de Hook972 se met à vibrer avec insistance.

\- Les mates ! C'est un tweet de Colin !

\- Ah oui je comprends pourquoi t'as mis la fonction vibro alors…

\- Il tourne demain soir, il tourne demain soir, putain ça me donne envie de faire un lâcher de culottes !

Oui Hook972 a parfois des envies étranges. Et tout le monde sait très bien que Colin O'Donoghue ne twitte pas ses jours de tournage. Mais sérieusement si j'avais du vous expliquer comment elles ont eu réellement l'info (oui parce qu'elles l'ont eu c'est un fait), cette fic serait devenue prodigieusement chiante. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, on est bien d'accord ? Bien, alors reprenons.

\- CODE ROUGE ! CODE ROUGE ! COOOOOOO… hurle Aspho avant de se manger dans le nez la porte de la chambre qu'elle partage avec Graham et Hook972.

…

\- Non c'est quand elle a envie de pisser, faut pas chercher. C'est un peu comme un traumatisme d'enfance vous voyez ? Comme un manque de « qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment là », comme une frustration de la disponibilité des toilettes, je suis presque sûre qu'il y a un complexe d'oedipe derrière tout ça et que…

Onceuponasigne n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la chambre en question s'est déjà refermée sur ses 3 occupantes.

Elle rejoint donc la chambre qu'elle partage avec Kufi, cette dernière étant déjà profondément endormie, épuisée par le forfait connerie illimitée des 4 autres.

\- Mmmm…pffff…putain mais c'est quoi ça ? grogne Kufi, des cheveux étrangers dans la bouche, tirée d'un sublime rêve où elle plaquait Colin contre le mur, lui arrachait sa chemise et…

\- Elles m'ont foutue dehors, geins Graham.

\- PUTAIN MAIS CASSE TOI DE MON LIT !

\- Mais euuuuuuuuuh je suis sans lit fixe Kufi ait pitié de moi ! Je me ferai toute petite, petite COMME LA BITE DE TON MEC !

…

\- Je voulais dire comme celle de Tounsy, pardon pardon, comme celle de… , cru bon de se justifier Graham avant de se faire assommer violemment par Onceuponasigne, lampe de chevet à la main et sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah bin je comprends pourquoi les autres l'ont mise à la porte, pas moyen de dormir en paix avec celle là. T'as vu quand même, ils sont cools ses médocs, je voudrai bien les mêmes. Non mais t'imagines tu peux insulter le monde que tu veux et t'as une excuse c'est énorme ! ça me rappelle le jour où…

\- PUTAIN MAIS MANGES UNE MOUETTE TOI! vociféra Kufi en abattant la deuxième lampe de chevet, sur le crâne de Onceuponasigne.

* * *

 _ **Vous avez toujours vos culottes? Non mais parce qu'il y en a qui l'ont perdue pour moins que ça! So, une p'tite review?**_


	4. Steveston Night Fever

**J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent mais le "code rouge" me vient de la sublime fic "Amphisiologie" d'Eve et Z'oda, monuments de la fic HP sur fanfiction ^^ Certes il a pas la même signification chez moi, mais j'aime l'expression! Alors sur ce, have fun!**

* * *

 **Steveston Night Fever**

\- Ouaaaaaaah y'a du monde ! On se croirait dans le caleçon de Tounsy entourées de ses morpions.

\- Ou dans ton lit un lendemain de soirée.

\- Pute.

\- Sal….

\- Mais FERMEZ LA !

…

\- Pfff puis on le voit même pas.

\- Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'il allait nous attendre, totalement à poil et une rose entre les dents ? s'exclame Kufi, dépassée par les débats profondément intellectuels de ses camarades.

\- Bah il aurait du, c'était la moindre des choses, c'est bad form là, ça se fait pas.

\- Chuuuuuuuut ! implore quelqu'un dans la foule. On entend rien là, déjà qu'on est à des kilomètres de ce qu'il se passe !

\- Va t'acheter des oreilles à rallonge, connard.

\- Pardon ?

Oui alors tout le monde parle français dans cette fic, je vous l'annonce. C'est certes une facilité scénaristique mais je tiens aussi à vous éviter de devenir schizophrènes (du moins plus perturbés que vous ne l'êtes déjà). Oui je sais je suis trop bonne. Ne me remerciez pas ça me fait du bien, ça me purifie, c'est important.

\- J'ai vu ses cheveux, si si, là bas au loin, comme un éclat de sexytude à travers la monotonie de la grisaille Canadienne, babille Onceuponasigne.

\- Non mais ma pauvre amie quoi, soupire Kufi. Puis qui te dis que c'est ses cheveux ?

\- Moi je reconnaîtrai jusqu'à son petit orteil, s'extasie Hook972.

\- Putain ouais à l'odeur tu m'étonnes, comment ça doit être le Kosovo dans ses yep avec ses pompes en cuir tout le temps là…

Oui bah voilà quoi. On a les références culturelles qu'on peut. Ou qu'on mérite.

…

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Mais elles vont la fermer les pouffiasses derrière ? grogne une mocheté indescriptible quelques mètres devant.

\- CONNASSE ! gueule Graham alors qu'Aspho se rapproche langoureusement du type de la sécurité le plus proche.

\- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté les médocs ?

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

…

\- Salut beau brun… lance Aspho, tout sourire, tous boobs dehors par -10°C et œillades bien appuyées.

\- Ahem bonjour..

\- Et c'est une bonne situation ça, agent de sécurité ?

…

\- Ooooooh putain ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche…chouine presque Hook972, les yeux rivés sur l'équipe technique et les acteurs qui en effet, semblent se rapprocher de l'amoncellement humain en sueur collé aux barrières.

Oui enfin ils font un travelling quoi. Mais c'est franchement pas super excitant dit comme ça. Donc bah voilà.

…

\- CODE ROUGE, CODE ROUGE ! hurle Aspho, qui de trémoussements en babillages est carrément arrivée à s'installer le cul sur une barrière, en 1ère ligne.

\- Mais assommez là putain …grogne Graham.

\- Regarde elle gigote avec ses petits bras, mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Je crois bien qu'elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose, regardez elle mime un truc. Un singe ? Non non, un escargot ? Une vache qui se fait culbuter ? UNE CULOTTE ! Ah bin c'est pas ça non plus… se plaint Onceuponasigne.

…

\- Oui oui coucou on te voiiiiiit, mais qu'elle est conne bordel, coucou ouiiiii…

Je te sens perdu petit lecteur. Non mais parce qu'en fait en voulant sauter de sa barrière pour aller pisser, Aspho s'est prit les pieds dans les câbles et tente de se sortir de là. Oui, on n'a jamais dit que c'était une fine stratège. Ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Dans un ultime sautillement, elle parvient à se dégager en partie et, sautant à cloche pied comme une gourdasse, s'apprête à courir pour s'échapper au plus vite. Mais son pied droit reste coincé et elle se vautre comme une merde pour venir s'éclater le nez en plein sur la chaussure de Colin O'Donoghue, oui m'sieurs dames. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on connaîtra l'odeur de ses pieds mais on me confirme en plateau que ses pompes sont au moins en titane.

Aspho a tout juste le temps de lever la tête, un sourire niais et sanguinolent plaqué sur la tronche pour apercevoir le levé de sourcil intrigué de sa victime que la sécurité est déjà sur elle et la traîne hors des lieux.

\- PUTAIN LES BATES ! ZE L'AI BARQUÉ ! IL A BON FANG FUR FA FAUFFUUUUURE HAHAHA !, baragouine Aspho alors que son nez a triplé de volume et qu'elle s'échappe de l'emprise des deux colosses et court en direction de la sortie de la ville, Hook972, Graham, Kufi et Onceuponasigne sur les talons.

* * *

 _ **Il s'en passe des choses sur le tournage! ON NE NOUS DIT PAS TOUT! D'ailleurs c'est l'occasion de dire tout le bien que vous pensez des #BOOMGirls, hihihi...So, une p'tite review?**_


	5. Fous ta cagoule

_**Une petite nouveauté dans ce chapitre (enfin en matière de nouveauté on est plutôt dans le grand, brun, sexy, prodigieux...). Bref je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir par vous même :D**_

* * *

 **Fous ta cagoule**

\- File ta cagoule…

\- Nope !

\- Fais pas ta pute !

…

\- Alleeeez, c'parce qu'il faut que je cache ma gueule là.

\- Ah bin quand même ! Il aura fallu que tu t'exploses le nez pour enfin t'en rendre compte, s'exclame Graham, victorieuse, tendant sa cagoule à Aspho.

…

* * *

 **Colin**

Il est presque 23h. Putain j'ai froid. Et j'ai mal aux pieds avec ces chaussures de clown. Et j'ai l'air d'un con avec les doudounes ridicules que la prod nous a filé. Et y'a une tarée qui m'a écrasé le pied tout à l'heure. Enfin non, c'est pas la formulation exacte. Disons plutôt que c'est sa gueule qui s'est écrasée sur mon pied.

\- Hého mate réveille toi hein ! me gueule Sean à l'autre bout de la rue. Fini pour aujourd'hui !

Ah bin c'était pas trop tôt. Tout ça parce que ce boulet voulait que je l'attende. Ouais je l'aime bien quand même hein mais il a un comportement ridicule. Depuis que « monsieur » est papa, il se donne comme obligation d'aller boire au moins un verre (ou 10 ou 12) à chaque fois qu'il le peut parce que « tu comprends, je voudrais pas me perdre dans le pouponnage, j'ai besoin de faire vivre le mâle qui est en moi ». Ok. Ouais il en est là. C'est triste je sais mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Moi tant que j'ai des Guinness, je veux bien me sacrifier pour la bonne cause.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle, les cagoules sont interdites à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

\- Ah ouais ? Et vous avez mis un panneau pour ça ? Non parce que franchement moi je n'ai rien vu, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, une dictature, du racisme ! Je vais me plaindre à la ligue de défense des cagoules moi monsieur !

…

\- Non mais c'est vrai, et elle est où ma liberté d'expression hein ? JE SUIS UNE ELFE LIIIIIBRE !

…

\- ça va, ça va, sentez vous libre de m'apporter un mojito, fini par souffler Aspho en enlevant sa cagoule sous le regard satisfait du serveur Irlandais.

…

-Y'a une mouche bourrée dans ma Guinness, remarque Hook972.

\- Tant que c'est pas un poil de bite de Tounsy .

\- C'toi le poil de bite.

\- Putain mais c'est qui Tounsy ? questionne Onceuponasigne d'un air implorant.

C'est l'instant précis que choisi Kufi pour se mettre à faire des grands signes et à gigoter sur sa chaise depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Oui parce que Kufi a choisi de s'installer à des années lumières des 4 autres, « pour oxygéner ses neurones » qu'elle a dit. Pas compris. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi elle parle.

\- Quoi qu'elle dit l'autre truffe là bas ?

\- Haaaaaaaan vous savez que je connais aussi le langage des signes ? Non mais c'est super intéressant en fait. Vous saviez vous que sans le savoir on fait plein de gestes significatifs en langue des signes dans notre vie quotidienne ? C'est renversant, vous imaginez si vous….

\- TA GUEULE ONCE!

…

\- Elle montre la porte là non ?

\- ON T'A JAMAIS DIT QU'IL FALLAIT PAS MONTRER DU DOIGT ? gueule Graham à travers le pub.

\- Tiens regarde elle fait genre qu'elle s'étrangle.

\- On lui manque tellement qu'elle cherche un moyen de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- J'ENTEND PAS, J'ENTEND PAS ! crois bon de rajouter Hook972 avec un rire sadique.

Et soudain, Kufi disparaît sous la table. Non pas qu'elle ait glissé hein, elle semble s'être jetée au sol par sa propre volonté. Et la voilà qui rampe jusqu'à la place des 4 ahuries. Oui elle aurait pu y aller en marchant, je vous entends déjà commenter d'ici. Mais ça aurait eu vachement moins d'impact d'un point de vue du scénario.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu branles ?

\- MAIS VOUS ETES CONNES MA PAROLE ! COLIN, COLIN !

\- Ah non ça c'est ce que tu gueulais la nuit derrière. Enfin c'était plutôt « oh oui, vas y Colin, non un peu plus bas, oh … » commence Onceuponasigne.

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte du pub s'ouvre dans le dos de nos protagonistes qui ne voient donc logiquement pas les 3 nouveaux arrivants. Et donc pourquoi s'est-elle interrompue vous me direz ? Oui pardon reprenons le fil, voilà.

\- PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER LES BOULES DE COLIN ET TE LES FAIRE RECRACHER PAR LES TROUS DE NEZ ! hurle Kufi.

\- OPERATION BOULES IRLANDAISES ! s'exclame Hook972 pendant qu'Aspho, qui recommence à se vider de son sang par le pif, effectue un retourné piqué en direction des toilettes pour tomber nez à... « chose sanguinolente » avec le type de la sécurité du chapitre précédent.

* * *

 ** _Les fameuses boules irlandaises! Encore une grande idée de ma mate Hook972. Et OUI, vous avez le droit de nous raconter vos rêves érotiques dans vos reviews :D_**


	6. Opération Boules Irlandaises

_**Et on continue avec un chapitre 6 tout en finesse, tout en élégance... Et les voici, les voilà, les fameuses boules irlandaises! (ou pas...^^)**_

* * *

 **Opération Boules Irlandaises**

\- VOUS ! s'écrie Mister S. (oui ce sera son petit nom).

\- BOI !

-J'ai pas soif.

\- DON BAIS J'AI DIT : BOI ! se justifie Aspho, une main sous le nez, tête baissée en sprintant jusqu'aux toilettes.

…

\- Pauvre elle, elle peut même plus faire des blagues compréhensibles…

\- Non mais faut la comprendre aussi, vous avez vu ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- MOI ? Non mais c'est elle qui s'est vautrée comme une tarte, moi je voulais juste la mettre dans mon lit parce qu'elle a des gros…

\- PUTAIN JE LE SAVAIS ! GROS PERVERS DE MERDE ! VIOLEUR DE MOUETTES ! hurle Aspho en courant vers la table, tout juste sortie des toilettes, l'hémorragie stoppée.

Ah oui et là je vois déjà vos yeux larmoyants : et Colin dans tout ça ? et Sean ? Bah vous vous doutez bien que Mister S. les a renvoyé illico presto dans la bagnole face au doux langage des bonnasses installées dans le bar par crainte pour leur intégrité physique. Ouais c'est moche je sais, je vous ai coupé dans votre élan Colinesque et tout et tout. C'pour vous mettre dans l'état psychologique quotidien de nos héroïnes. Voilà.

\- Bon et donc tu vas rester là longtemps à me mater les boobs ? interroge Aspho.

\- Bah euh, je me disais que peut être, tu serais d'accord pour aller boire un verre, à l'occaz. Enfin quand ton nez aura…reprit forme humaine…

\- PUTAIN MAIS MANGE TA MERDE ! VICIEUX ! BACHI BOUZOUK ! DORYPHORE ! MOULE A GAUFFRES ! PETITE… continue de gueuler Aspho alors que le bougre est parti depuis bien longtemps et que ses comparses tentent vainement de la faire assoir.

…

\- Ooooooooh la mouche revit !

\- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiii…Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii…chouine Hook972.

\- Quoi ? C'pas ma faute hein, je suis sûre que c'est tes boules irlandaises qui l'ont fait fuir. Et puis je suis blessée je vous rappelle, un peu de compassion.

\- Ferme la, pour une fois.

…

\- TA GUEULE !

…

\- Ah oui autant pour moi t'as vraiment fermé ta gueule. VICTOIRE ! s'exclame Graham.

Il est déjà prêt de minuit, l'heure du crime, l'heure où le carrosse de Cendrillon redeviens citrouille, l'heure où les démons t'entraînent jusqu'au bout de la nuit, l'heure… Ahem pardon je me suis emballée. C'était pour combler le vide aussi. Non mais parce que bon, la cible partie, nos aventurières ont juste continué à picoler comme les alcoolos qu'elles sont , Onceuponasigne a fini par rouler sous la table en chantant « Du rhum des hommes et de la bite nom de dieu… » et Kufi a ramené tout le monde à l'hôtel fissa dans la magnifique Punto de location des #BOOM Girls. Voilà, voilà, la nuit passe, blablabla, oh c'est encore la nuit, oh tiens un écureuil volant, la nuit, toujours la nuit, ooooh le caleçon de Tounsy, la nuit encore ! Que c'est long que c'est long mes amis…

* * *

\- Bon on se fait une opération boules irlandaises aujourd'hui ? tente Hook972, sous les yeux cernés des 4 autres.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Putain mais qu'on me donne une corde, une dague, une arbalète, mais tuez moi bordel…chouine Aspho en se massant les tempes.

Enfin en se les frappant à grands coups de poings mais c'est un détail.

\- Oui enfin explique moi comment tu te suicides à l'arbalète toi, ça m'intéresse, rajoute Graham, vautrée sur la table du petit dèj, sa cagoule roulée en boule sous le front.

\- Tu sais où je te la mets mon arbalète ?

...

\- Haaaaaan je boirai plus jamais jamais jamaiiis, chouine Onceuponasigne, vautrée sur le canapé de l'accueil.

\- Putain mais mange tes cheveux toi !

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque…

…

\- On a beaucoup de choses à faire, continue de babiller Kufi dans son coin.

…

\- Nop ?

\- JE PEUX PAS J'AI PONEY ! hurle Graham à travers la réception de l'hôtel.

\- ET MOI J'AI PISCINE ! renchérit Hook972.

\- ET MOI J'AI…

\- ET MOI VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ALORS SORTEZ VOUS LES DOIGTS DU CUL OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS MET DEHORS ! gueule la réceptionniste, sous les yeux stupéfaits des 5 zombies ambulantes qui se traînent d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie.

* * *

 _ **Et là, vous venez d'avoir un méga spoiler sur le chapitre suivant... Mais saurez vous lequel? Le premier qui trouve je lui offre les règles du jeu des boules irlandaises! Haha**_


	7. Loving Pool

**Loving Pool**

\- C'est l'histoire d'une meuf elle croise Colin et elle lui dit "hey love, tu viens féconder un de mes ovules quand tu veux hein" et là bim! Rougissement, grattage derrière l'oreille et #BOOM !

\- T'es conne.

\- Vas-y elle est trop bien mon histoire.

\- C'toi l'histoire.

\- OH PUTAIN FOUETTEZ MOI LES MATES J'AI CLIQUÉ SUR BOB ! hurle Graham, interrompant Aspho et Hook972 dans une de leurs conversations philosophiques habituelles.

Ah oui parce que z'aviez pas remarqué vous ? Il se trouve que la section Robert Carlyle est juste au-dessus de celle de Colin O'Donoghue sur le forum. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Un malheureux accident est si vite arrivé pour un accro au Colinisme qui a une faiblesse de souris.

\- Bon et sinon, c'est notre dernière journée à Vancouver les mates…des idées, des stratégies ? demande Kufi d'un air dépité.

\- Alors moi j'ai prévu de retourner à Steveston et de m'attacher nue à un arbre, indique Hook972.

\- Tu vas te geler les miches.

\- T'as les boobs qui vont congeler et se ratatiner comme la bite de T…

\- TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Colin

\- S'il te plaît Colin…

\- Nope.

\- Mais j'ai dit s'il te plaît, réitère Helen, un air implorant dans les yeux, Evan au bout de ses bras tendus vers moi.

…

\- Ahah j'ai gagné ! hurle-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main et se précipitant vers la porte qu'elle fait rapidement claquer derrière elle. Et n'oublie pas ses brassards !

Bon bah voilà. Je suis de corvée baby sitting. Pas que ça me dérange mais c'est que j'ai activité imposée en plus. Vous qui espériez que j'allais tranquillement pouvoir me vautrer à moitié nu sur mon canapé. Non. Aujourd'hui on est dimanche et le dimanche c'est piscine. A 9h très précisément. « Non mais y'aura personne pour te reconnaître ! Y'a jamais personne là bas ! Et puis un dimanche matin à 9h franchement ! ». C'était le discours Helenesque d'il y a quelques minutes.

…

\- Il est arrivé ?

\- Non.

…

\- Et il est arrivé là ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- Et là ?

\- MAIS VA MOURIR PUTAIN !

Bon pour vous la faire courte (comme la… , non une seule blague à ce sujet suffira pour ce chapitre), les #BOOM Girls sont à la piscine. Enfin non pas vraiment. Onceuponasigne est à la piscine. Kufi et Graham ont la passionnante discussion que vous venez de lire planquées sur le parking et Aspho et Hook972 sont dans les toilettes. Oui depuis l'opération braguette elles y vouent une passion, que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Bon et puis ça me faisait rire d'envoyer Onceuponasigne à la piscine, pour voir sa crinière indomptable en action que « dès qu'il fait humide je te raconte pas, ça boucle dans tous les sens et comme ils sont épais en plus d'être bouclés je peux pas les couper au carré car sinon je me retrouve avec un volume de malade genre les coupes afro des années disco tu vois (bon j'exagère un peu mais bon comme on a rarement ce qu'on veux en matière capillaire voilà quoi Very Happy ) ». Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là hein et vous avez kiffé. Et là vous vous dites que j'ai putain de bien cerné le personnage : la bavarde. Si peu. Tellement peu.

…

\- Alors ? Racoooooooooonte ! pépie Graham d'impatience.

\- Euh bah..Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardé, on s'est regardés, il m'a regardé. J'ai baissé la tête et la pfiout ! Mon bonnet s'est envolé, j'vous jure on aurait dit une capote mal…

\- MAIS PUTAIN ON S'EN FOUT !

\- Hum sinon…C'est vrai qu'il a des grands pieds. Oh et puis vous auriez vu ses orteils, ils sont bizaaaaaaaarres ! Et…

\- Tuez moi bordel ou tuez là, mais par pitié faites quelque chose… braille Aspho dans son coin.

\- Non mais l'autre elle voit Colin en moule bite et en bonnet de bain et elle nous parle de ses orteils…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te souhaite de dormir sur ton bras.

\- Et moi je te souhaite de te cogner le petit orteil dans une table basse.

\- Et bah moi je te souhaite…je te souhaite… DE MARCHER SUR UN LEGO ! Ahah !

….

\- Aaaaaaaaah si. Il était avec Evan. Et je l'ai entendu dire que ce soir il sera au pub de l'autre jour, mais bon pour en revenir à ses orteils ils…

Onceuponasigne n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Graham lui a déjà fourré sa cagoule dans la bouche pendant que Kufi se tape la tête contre un mur et qu'Aspho et Hook972…ne font rien parce qu'elles sont toujours bloquées sur l'histoire des orteils.


	8. Instant Queue

**Instant Queue**

\- Comprit ?

\- Ouais ouais…

\- Est-ce que je dois récapituler le plan ? interroge Kufi.

\- Non non…

\- Bon alors Hook, quand j'arriverai à la table de billard tu seras…

\- Bien occupée avec la queue et les boules, pouffe Hook972.

\- Putain mais qui m'a foutu une bande d'abruties pareilles…grogne Kufi. Donc Hook, tu seras déjà sur zone avec Graham. Once, tu seras ?

\- …

\- ONCE?

\- Quoi ?

\- TON ROLE BORDEL !

\- Honnêtement si j'avais pu, j'aurai voulu être une princesse. Mais voyez c'pas moi, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Non mon rôle réellement, c'est d'être actrice de ma vie vous comprenez, prendre les rênes de ce…

Onceuponasigne préfère ne pas finir sa phrase car Kufi a déjà attrapé la queue de billard à proximité et menace de la frapper avec.

\- Gaffe mate, tu vas te prendre une queue dans la gueule, ricane Aspho.

\- C'est qu'elle préférerait se la prendre dans la… commence Hook972 avant de se faire assommer par Kufi et son arme maléfique.

L'auteure laisse les héroïnes se mettre en position…Ah Graham s'est prit le pied dans une chaise et s'est cassé la gueule sur un serveur. C'est con. Bon elle se relève. Oh Aspho n'arrive pas à enfiler son magnifique T-shirt « Everyone loves a french girl ». Ahah elle s'est emmêlée dedans, vous verriez ça, c'est drôle. Ah merde elle y est arrivée. Bon tout le monde est en place, reprenons. J'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accro. C'est pas gagné.

\- Messieurs bonjour, je vous écoute ?

\- Deux demis s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce sera tout ? Non mais parce qu'avec ça je peux vous offrir le cul de Kufi sur un plateau, une culotte dédicacée, un…

…

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle branle ? s'agace Kufi dans le coin de la salle où elle a une parfaite vue sur la porte d'entrée du pub. On s'en fout des autres gens pourquoi elle leur parle ?

\- C'est le T-shirt mate, c'est ses boobs qui parlent aux gens en fait, babille Hook972.

…

\- Mais pourquoi t'es là toi ?

\- Euh…

\- PUTAIN MAIS CASSE TOI AU BILLARD !

Hook972 rejoint Graham jusqu'au billard en sautillant. Billard qui se trouve juste sur le passage pour accéder aux toilettes. Ah je t'entends d'ici petit lecteur ! Mais quel est donc le plan ? Tu trépignes d'impatience, ton cœur s'emballe, tu commences à sentir l'excitation monter et des petits picotements qui te chatouillent le ventre. Non ? Bah c'est que t'as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, voilà.

\- Et moi en fait je fais quoi ? Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas eu le rôle d'Aspho hein ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui fait la serveuse ? Elle va leur parler et tout, je suis sûre qu'elle va se démerder pour renverser une bière sur Colin et lui proposer de lui lécher le torse pour…

\- TA GUEULE ! hurle Kufi. Tu comprends pourquoi c'est pas toi c'est bon?

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre, une main sort et…PQ svp ! Euh non c'pas ça. La porte s'ouvre et…Colin O'Donoghue, le beau, le grand, le seul, l'unique, le mystérieux, le talentueux, le sensuel, l'inégalable, le délectable, le sexy, le bien bâti, l'insolent, le diamant, le « qu'on mangerait bien au goûter », le « qu'on commandera pour Noël », la légende, la perfection incarnée, l'immaculée conception, le prodige, la cause du réchauffement climatique et Josh Dallas, le blond musclé, entrent dans le bar. Comment ça l'auteure est inégale dans ses descriptions ? C'pas joli joli la mauvaise foi hein.

\- Oh putain oh putain, je vais défaillir, souffle Graham.

\- Et moi je vais déboutonner sa chemise avec mes dents, le jeter sur la table de billard, le plaquer contre ce revêtement vert et…Oh putain, c'est un billard irlandais tu crois ?

\- Il porte un sweat, mate.

\- Ah.

…

Aspho s'approche donc de la table, l'œil brillant, les quelques shooters qu'elle s'est avalé au bar commençant à faire leur petit effet.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, c'est la serveuse ! Et oui c'est moi la serveuse, c'est fou hein ? Oui je sais moi aussi ça me remplit de joie et je…oh putain qu'est ce que je dis, on dirait Onc…quelqu'un, bafouille-t-elle avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Et on dirait qui ? demande Josh, amusé.

\- On dirait 2 pintes alors ? Faites gaffe c'est diurétique hein, pour info les toilettes sont juste là bas, derrière le billard, vous voyez ?

\- Aye, on va faire comme ça, répond Colin dans un haussement de sourcil intrigué.

\- Je cours je vole, je vais vous manquer je sais, vous voulez que je vous laisse ma culotte en souvenir ?

…

\- Attendez ! On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? demande Colin en attrapant Aspho par le bras alors qu'elle se dirige vers le bar en se tapant le plateau sur le front et que ses 4 comparses attendent la suite, yeux écarquillés et à deux doigts de sortir le pop corn.


	9. Opération Braguette 2

**Opération Braguette 2**

\- PUTAIN JE NE ME LAVERAI PLUS JAMAIS LE BRAS ! s'écrie Aspho en rejoignant Kufi et Onceuponasigne au fond de la salle.

\- Combien ? marmonne Kufi.

\- 3 pintes chacun pour l'instant.

\- Putain mais ce type a une vessie de chameau ! Tiens d'ailleurs vous saviez vous que le chameau était capable de…commence Onceuponasigne avant que le plateau ne s'abatte sur sa gueule.

…

-On se fait chier là…commente Graham au billard pendant qu'Aspho les a rejoint et mate impatiemment la descente de bière de la cible du jour.

\- Je vais renommer l'URL de mon tumblr, babille Hook972 en écrivant « WhenI'llfuckColonHe'sgonnatofeelit » sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- AHAHA ! Colon ! se moque Aspho.

\- Bah je peux toujours m'occuper de son colon…avec cette queue, babille l'intéressée en faisant tourner d'un air lascif ladite queue qu'elle a en main. De billard, la queue, je vous vois venir.

\- Titiller le colon de Colin, c'est classe.

\- Je peux aussi l'inspecter ailleurs pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas les symptômes du cancer de la prostate.

\- Paraît que pour le cancer de la langue faut qu'il la mette entre mes cuisses pour le diagnostic.

\- Il faut plusieurs tests…les faux négatifs ça existe.

\- IL ARRIVE ! EN PLACE ! articule Kufi à bouche déployée le plus silencieusement possible depuis sa position.

Donc à cet instant précis, il est bon de vous resituer un peu le contexte. Kufi et Onceuponasigne sont installées dans un coin du bar, cette dernière tentant de dissimuler l'énorme hématome qui s'étale sur son front avec une canette glacée. Oui ça fait un peu « j'essuie mon front en sueur parce que je suis plus chaude que la braise » je vous l'accorde. C'est ça qu'est bon. Donc Hook972 et Graham sont en position, attendant que Colin franchisse la porte des toilettes pour se jeter à sa suite et commencer à l'immobiliser en attendant les 3 autres et….. #BOOM !

…

Nos 5 déesses de la bonnassitude regardent avec gourmandise la bosse qui commence à se former…sur le front de Colin. Ahah je vous ai eu hein ? Oui j'aime ça.

…

\- T'inquiètes pas love, t'es entre de bonnes mains…2,4,6,8,10…

…

\- Pourquoi il répond pas ?

\- PUTAIN MAIS TU L'AS ASSOMMÉ !

\- Bah moi on m'a dit « quand elles le tiennent, t'y vas avec conviction » alors bon j'ai fait hein, si ça ne vous va pas bah qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Et puis je vous ferai dire que….

\- PUTAIN MAIS FAITES LUI FERMER SA GUEULE! s'emporte Kufi.

\- Mmmmh je peeeeuuuux paaaaas, s'extasie Graham, les deux mains appuyées sur la bouche oh combien sexy de Colin, oui, sexy même quand on ne la voie pas.

\- Non mais ça sert à rien mate il est dans les vapes là, il a plus un sourcil qui bouge.

\- Puis vous avez entendu le bruit que ça a fait? Quelqu'un va forcément rappliquer moi je vous le dis, crois bon de préciser Onceuponasigne, les yeux braqués sur l'entrejambe de Colin pour éviter le regard noir de Kufi. Et là vous vous dites qu'elle aurait pu regarder le plafond. Oui mais non. N'est pas du crew qui veut.

…

\- Putain mais mate c'était quoi ce bru …commence Josh en entrant dans les toilettes du bar et arrêtant là sa phrase, jeté à terre par les 5 beautés qui s'échappent du lieu du crime dans le chaos le plus total.

….

Rassure toi petit lecteur, Colin n'a pas été maltraité pour les besoins de ce chapitre, l'auteure en a pris bien soin. Ou pas. Il aura juste une grosse bosse sur le front, on dira que c'est pour équilibrer. Oui je me permets des blagues limite, limite. Ça permet d'égailler le hiatus. Et ça fait transition. Non mais parce que si vous avez un peu suivi, les #BOOMGirls quittent Vancouver là. Et si vous n'avez pas suivi, la blague fait l'affaire aussi. Que du bonus. Allez hop, on se retrouve dans l'avion.

…

\- Prochain objectif, Opération Braguette 2 !

\- C'était pas ça opération braguette 2 ? demande Aspho.

\- Putain mais t'es con ! On a dit braguette = convention !

\- Ah je croyais que c'était braguette = toilettes moi aussi, c'est quand même un peu plus logique non et puis en plus ça rime bien hein genre comme dans « Braguette, Toilettes, Don't give up the fight… » chantonne Onceuponasigne.

…

\- On le chope après un concours de tshirts mouillés ? propose Hook972.

\- Je crois pas qu'ils en fassent en convention. Par contre le nombre de culottes mouillées doit être assez impressionnant, fait remarquer Aspho.

\- Bien pour ça que je vais pas prendre une culotte mais une bassine !


	10. Food Porn

**Food Porn**

\- J'ai trouvé une solution pour me taper Colin.

\- …. ?

\- Enfin pas me le taper réellement mais, v'voyez…

\- Tu comptes faire un masque à coller sur la tronche de tes plans cul ?

\- LES SIMS MATE !

-…

\- Le seul endroit au monde où tu peux te taper Killian Jones ET Colin O'Donoghue.

\- SAUCISSE !

Je te sens perdu petit lecteur, je comprends, ça faisait tellement longtemps, toi moi, tout ça…Ahem bref pour ne pas changer, nous avons commencé doucement ce chapitre par un petit dialogue entre Hook972 et Aspho, le tout assaisonné d'un petit pétage de câble de Onceuponasigne et là, oui là, suspens suspens, nous nous demandons de quelle sauce tout cela va être gentiment arrosé. Oooooooh ! Oui j'ai osé !

\- Elle a dit qu'il y avait des saucisses, répète Kufi.

\- Avec de la sauce.

\- Et des courgettes.

\- Et des concombres.

\- Et des carottes.

\- Et des poireaux.

\- Et de l'anguille ! Ahahahah, ricane Graham.

\- Bah avec du saumon c'est meilleur, d'ailleurs j'ai une super recette si vous voulez, alors il faut prendre…

\- MAIS TA GUEULE ! hurlent en cœur Hook972 et Aspho à Onceuponasigne.

Oui elle a pas suivi. Ah donc toi tu as suivi petit lecteur? Bah bravo, je ne te félicite pas.

Donc en fait l'hôtesse est en train de passer dans les allées avec les plateaux repas. Il se trouve que le plat du jour c'est saucisses de volaille et son curry de légumes. Ouais c'est dégueulasse, surtout l'aspect volaille de la chose. Mais que veux-tu, les promos, tout ça tout ça.

\- HA HA CURRY ! s'exclame Hook972 en voyant son plateau arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore avec son curry celle là ? s'exclame une Kufi totalement excédée.

\- POULET AU CURRY ! s'écrie Graham en réponse.

-…

\- Je me ferai bien le poulet mais surtout le curry !

\- J'AI FAIIIIIM BORDEL !

Faim de quoi, on se le demande. Ah et là, #BOOM, l'auteure vient encore de perdre 10 lecteurs. Curry…Bernard Curry…vous remettez ? Si je vous parle d'un Jones nu dans une cuisine ça vous parle ? Non toujours pas ? Bah cherchez, Google est votre ami (oui vous allez tomber sur plein plein plein de choses intéressantes). Bref, le petit frère devrait en prendre de la graine. Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien.

\- Moi je veux des moules frites, chouine Graham dans son coin.

\- La moule de Graham et la frite de Colin.

\- Une grosse frite alors.

-Une TRES GROSSE frite, KING SIZE !

\- GOD SIZE même !

Autant le début de la fic était rigolo, le côté gamines gesticulantes n'était pas désagréable... mais ensuite elles ont basculé dans une vulgarité terrifiante...Que veux-tu cher lecteur, la vulgarité a ses raisons que la raison s'en bat les couilles. Ahah. Quelles références exceptionnelles, encore une fois !

Bon à cet instant du récit, les #BOOMGirls sont en train de se jeter de la bouffe à la gueule en criant des obscénités à travers tout l'avion. Oui c'est mal, éloignez les enfants de cet écran (concrètement, je pense qu'il fallait le faire dès que le mot mouette a fait son apparition dans cette fic), ne reproduisez pas chez vous, tout ça tout ça. Et ne vous reproduisez pas non plus tant qu'à faire.

…

\- On se croirait dans le caleçon de Colin tellement y'a pas de place ici…

Alors cette remarque judicieuse, c'est parce que nos protagonistes du jour se sont retrouvées attachées dans la queue (j'aurai pu dire au fond mais…non) de l'avion. On ne s'arrose pas de curry impunément. Donc elles sont ratatinées entre la carlingue et un steward a l'air pas commode du tout, un certain Kikojiro. Quelle idée, autant appeler ton gosse du nom de ton fils mort, de l'ex (mort) de ta fille ou même Rumpelstiltskin tiens. L'avantage au moins c'est que si l'avion se crashe, elles se retrouveront pas avec tâches de rousseur et l'autre abruti de docteur à se demander comment elles vont bien pouvoir se taper Sawyer. Fin de la parenthèse.

…

\- Obligation de dormir nu pour pas abîmer les draps en soie, babille Graham en trifouillant ses menottes.

Oui une #BOOMGirl attachée ça a des idées…Enfin non, ça a les mêmes idées que devant un curry de légume ou dans une bibliothèque.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est ce que je dirai à Colin quand il passera la nuit dans mon lit, explique notre future hôte parisienne. Bah ouais, le soir de la convention.

\- Il va pas aller dormir à l'hôtel quand même c'est trop impersonnel, reconnaît Aspho.

\- C'est l'hospitalité à la française, babille Hook972.

\- Il aura juste à me payer en nature !

-…

\- EN LIQUIDE! HAAAAA!


	11. Never kill a boy on the first date

**Never kill a boy on the first date**

\- Moi je voudrais être une selle de cheval tu vois.

\- Un pantalon en cuir.

\- UNE BAIGNOIRE !

\- Une cuvette de…Non c'est pas un peu dégueulasse là quand même ?

\- Une ceinture ! En plus il passera son temps à me tripoter.

\- Tiens en parlant de tripoter j'aimerai être…

\- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Tadam tadam, les #BOOMGirls in da place…Oui bref elles sont dans la salle. C'est bon, tout le monde a le gif de Colin et sa langue qui flippe sur son petit fauteuil, avec ses jolies fesses posées dessus ? Tiens pourquoi ne pas être un fauteuil aussi ça pourrait être…bref. Bon bah tant mieux que vous ayez l'image parce que Colin lui, il est pas là. HAAAAAAAA !

\- Tu sais, je pourrais faire ce que je veux, mais au lieu de ça, je pleurniche, je geins sur mon destin cruel de fangirl. C'est vrai, je pourrais être riche, je pourrais être célèbre, je pourrais avoir ce que je veux, qui je veux. Et même lui, Colin, je pourrais le chevaucher jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande grâce et que ses yeux se révulsent. Et tu sais pourquoi je le fais pas ? Parce que…

\- PARCE QUE TA GUEULE ! hurle quelqu'un, quelques rangées derrière.

Bon décidément impossible d'avoir la paix dans cette foutue convention. Non mais parce que concrètement, nos 4 protagonistes du jour, elles s'en foutent royalement, elles ne sont pas là pour écouter des gens en troller d'autres. Attendez… 4 ?

\- Putain mais il est où Colin là ? s'agace Graham.

…

\- Attendez, elle est où Kufi ?

…

\- KUFI !

Haha pas de Colin, pas de Kufi, j'en connais déjà une qui lit cette fic et qui commence à baver sur son clavier. Suspens, suspens mes amis.

…

\- SALOPE !

\- J'en avais marre de vos plans foireux, se défend Kufi pendant que Onceuponasigne et Graham essaient de maîtriser les deux folles furieuses qui tentent de se jeter sur elle.

\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faire bouffer par les trous de nez.

\- Et moi je vais te…

\- Euh Kufi ? Il est où Colin… ?

…

\- Kufi ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…déjà je tiens à dire que c'est pas ma faute.

\- Oh putain oh putain oh putain…

Et donc, à cet instant, nos héroïnes aperçoivent un pied qui dépasse de la porte des toilettes. Enfin une chaussette quoi. Ah oui non mais parce que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Colin et ses chaussettes ? Une grande histoire d'amour, cet homme passe son temps en chaussettes. C'pour qu'on voit pas ses orteils, haha. Ah et là vous vous demandez d'où l'auteure tire ses sources ? Je vous le raconterai un jour. Ou pas.

\- Mais…mais…mais…mais C'EST PAS LUI ! crie Aspho, ne sachant pas trop si elle doit être soulagée ou déçue.

Pendant que Kufi se tortille nerveusement dans son coin, le malheureux inconnu semble sortir de son coma et commence à se remettre sur ses pieds, sous les yeux interrogateurs des 4 allumées. Et soudain, il ouvre la bouche et…

\- On s'est embrassé toi et moi Kufi, comme dans « Autant en emporte le vent », avec la montée de la musique et la montée de... la musique ! C'était rien pour toi ?!

Ahah. Oui l'auteure est en plein hiatus, elle fait ce qu'elle peut niveau références, veuillez l'excuser.

…

\- HAHA non mais Kufi t'allais vraiment de taper ce mec dans les chiottes ?

\- Est-ce que je te demande si ta mère elle est caissière ? grogne l'intéressée.

\- Non mais…

\- BAH TA GUEULE ALORS !

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu l'as assommé, non mais sérieusement, il était pas si moche puis bon ça m'avait l'air bien parti, tu sais il faut pas t'en vouloir, les pulsions ça arrive hein, tiens vois, c'est comme moi quand…

\- CHUUUUUUT ! gueulent encore les blaireaux de derrière.

Oui les #BOOMGirls sont de retour dans la salle, pour vous donner un peu de contenu scénaristique, tout ça tout ça. Histoire que vous ayez pas trop l'air perdu, avec cette tronche angélique et ce demi sourcil levé l'air de rien alors que vous tenez des boules de Noël devant vos propres boules, histoire de ruiner un fandom bien comme il faut voyez ? Non vous voyez pas ? Grand bien vous fasse.

\- Et alors, c'est arrivé comment ?

\- Putaiiiiin mais laissez moi crever en paix !

\- ALLEEEEEEZ !

\- PUTAIN MAIS EST-CE QUE JE VOUS DEMANDE CE QUE FAISAIT COLIN DANS LES CHIOTTES D'A COTÉ MOI ? NON ? BON BAH ALORS VOS GUEULES ! s'écrie Kufi avant de se retrouver poursuivie à travers la salle par les 4 autres, bien décidées à en découdre face à cette révélation magistrale.


	12. Wind Of Change

**Wind of change**

\- Putain mais plus à droite…

-…

\- L'AUTRE DROITE BORDEL !

\- Non mais est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé au fait qu'il fallait brancher ce truc ?

\- Bah je pensais que le feu que t'as au cul suffirait !

Voilà voilà. Toujours autant d'élégance, que voulez vous, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, ne me remerciez pas. Donc nos 5 protagonistes sont toujours dans la salle. Comment ont-elles fait vous allez me dire ? Il se trouve qu'au moment de la grande course poursuite à travers la salle de conférence, le seul, l'unique, le majestueux Colin Arthur Geoffrey O'Donoghue (TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND IN MY BED NOOOOOOOOW !) est entré dans la salle. Ah euh oui faites pas gaffe au truc entre parenthèses, c'était pour compenser le fait que je voulais pas repartir dans une description de cet être supérieur, on y aurait encore passé la nuit. Donc il est entré, acclamation, clap clap clap, acclamation, cris de pucelles en chaleur et bref, les #BOOMGirls se sont sagement assises, l'air de rien. Là où elles pouvaient, en fait.

\- Putain non mais regarde, elles sont au premier rang les connasses ! Comment elles ont fait hein ? Non mais moi je te le demande, comment elles ont fait ? Parce que si tu considères le continuum espace de temps de cette salle de convention, concrètement, moi je pense que…

\- Once ?

\- Ouiiiiiii ? répond l'intéressé en faisant les yeux doux à Kufi.

\- TA GUEULE !

Et oui, ne me demandez pas non plus comment elles ont fait, l'auteure de cette fic ne sait pas tout. Je me demande même si la prod est tout à fait rencardée sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette fiction mais ça fait du suspens et tout, c'est très nouvelle vague comme narration.

\- J'ai trouvé une prise ! HAAAAAAAAAAA ! babille Hook972 en branchant le ventilateur dans le coin avant droit de la salle, tout prêt de la scène et de la place à laquelle Colin vient de s'installer.

\- HIIIIIIIHAAAAAAA ! PASSAGE DE MAIN DANS LES CHEVEUX, 3, 2, 1, GOOOOO !

Oui et personne ne se rend compte que les 3 ahuries que sont Graham, Aspho et Hook972 viennent de mettre un ventilateur direct dans la gueule de Colin alors qu'on est en pleine convention tout ça tout ça. Oui bah ceci est une histoire de fiction. Donc si vous êtes plus à l'aise avec les notions concrètes je peux vous proposer mon pied dans les noix. Et toc !

\- Franchement elle pète tout cette idée, commence déjà à baver Aspho en observant Colin qui se remet régulièrement une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Enfin qui tente. Non mais parce que c'est peine perdue, vaut mieux qu'il s'apprête à passer toute la convention comme ça ce pauvre petit churros d'amour. Non puis ça a pas l'air de le déranger en plus, il doit aimer ça. ATTENTION ATTENTION ! Grande nouvelle, les #BOOMGirls viennent de trouver le fantasme n°1 de Colin. Ou pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? babille Onceuponasigne à l'attention de Kufi

\- Puisqu'on a des cordes vocales, oui. Parler ensemble, non.

\- Non mais je pensais à ce pauvre type dans les toilettes quand même, sa vie a du défiler devant ses yeux : tasse de thé, tasse de thé, dépucelage raté, tasse de thé. Ahaha ça devait pas être bien…

Oui bon et là elle n'a pas le temps de finir parce que Kufi vient de lui abattre discrètement son poing dans la gueule, l'air de rien, genre je chasse une mouche, salut, avant de rejoindre les trois autres à proximité du premier rang pour admirer le spectacle venteux de plus près.

…

\- Vous savez que ça va bientôt être les dédicaces ?

\- Je compte bien me faire signer le cul.

-…

\- Putain je vais me faire tatouer une rose sur la fesse droite et le portrait de Colin sur la gauche.

\- Y'a que des filles qui vont t'embrasser le cul mate.

\- Ah oui merde.

-…

\- Et si je me tatoue Helen, tu crois que Colin viendra l'embrasser à pleine bouche mon cul ?


	13. MadeInMayotte

**#MadeinMayotte**

\- Scrontch scrontch scrontch….

…..

\- Scrontch….scrontch….scrontch….

…

\- SCRONTCH SCRONTCH SCRONTCH!

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tu vas nous faire repérer!

Ah oui alors le bruit étrange là c'est Hook972 qui se morfale des Skittles. Mais si, vous savez, les trucs avec la pub de la girafe qui bouffe un arc en ciel en se faisant traire par un rasta et ça fait des choca…euh des Skittles. Non mais l'auteure se devait d'expliquer parce qu'apparemment y'en a dans l'auditoire qui ne connaissent pas ce chef d'œuvre télévisuel. Je veux bien que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes références mais quand même ! Un tel génie scénaristique, ça ne se refuse pas. Bref, qu'est-ce que je disais moi ? Ah oui, fiction, convention, pantalon, caleçon, fella…Ahem à se rythme là je vais me faire virer par la prod moi.

\- Il nous faut la bouteille d'eau, trois chèvres et une personne doit jouer de la trompette pendant que l'autre fera ça, annonce Graham en remuant les mains devant son nez.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a une chèvre ! rajoute Onceuponasigne

\- Parfait ! Et moi je peux faire ça, renchérit l'autre en mimant de nouveau son geste étrange.

\- Et sinon on peut pas juste se mettre dans la file comme tout le monde ? souffle Kufi en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard courroucé des 4 autres.

Entre vous et moi, qui pensait sérieusement qu'elles allaient passer aux autographes tranquillement, sérieusement, en attendant leur tour et en faisant de jolis sourires niais de fans en délire ? Non, elles sont tranquillement en train de monter leur plan dans un coin de la salle (ça sent encore les toilettes ça, moi je dis ça je dis rien). Non mais voyez, ce sont les #BOOMGirls, ce sont des fangirls. Le fangirlisme, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seule chez moi. Et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée... Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face, je dirais, le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas, comme je le disais là, puisque moi au contraire, j'ai pu ; et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie... Je ne suis qu'amour ! Et finalement, quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent "Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir ce niveau de connerie ?", eh ben je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût donc qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre la construction d'une statue à l'effigie de Colin O'Donoghue, mais demain, qui sait, peut-être seulement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don, le don de soi...

\- T'es bien sûre que c'est la sienne ?

\- Si je te le dis ! répond Aspho en rejoignant les autres dans un coin de la salle, une bouteille d'eau entamée à la main.

\- 1…2…3…4, euh ça va suffire tu crois ?

\- Faudrait pas le tuer quand même.

\- Même mort ce type transpire la sexytude.

\- C'pour ça qu'il nous l'ont tué 3 fois en 12 épisodes.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, les #BOOMGirls ont bien décidé de droguer Colin pour le kidnapper plus facilement. Ou pas. Bref, une fois les médocs dilués dans la bouteille, Aspho se faufile discrètement entre les fans amassés devant les tables et repose l'objet du délit là où elle l'a pris, l'air de rien. Enfin si, l'air con, mais ça c'est inné, ça vaut pas la peine de relever.

…

\- Putain y'en a qui sont morts à attendre comme ça…, grogne Kufi

\- Oh j'ai une idée ! Allez un petit jeu : 1er rang de la messe tous les dimanches ou 1er rang en cours d'anglais ?

-…

\- Pfff vous êtes nulles ! Une autre une autre : Irish Curry ou French Kiss?

-…

\- FUUUUUUUUUUCK !

\- Quoi ?

\- Me suis trompé de médocs, je lui ai filé les #MadeInMayotte…

\- Nodocéphale! grogne Graham.

\- Aspermogène ! renchérit Hook972.

\- Qui a parlé de sperme ? questionne Aspho.

Ahah. Et là, j'ai perdu la moitié des lecteurs. Non mais concrètement, un peu de culture de temps en temps, du vocabulaire, ça fait de mal à personne. Puis il fallait contrebalancer la pauvreté scénaristique de ce chapitre. Ah oui et euh sinon, elles se sont traité de tête de nœud et de je m'en foutiste. Mais avouez que c'est beaucoup moins classieux. Et pourtant, les mômes maintenant, ils lisent, ils lisent, ils lisent et résultat...ils sont encore puceaux à 10 ans.

Merde vous attendiez la suite de l'histoire peut-être ? Ahem.

\- HAHA il boit !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non c'pas moi, marmonne Aspho en jetant discrètement sa bouteille de rhum sous un siège.

\- Tu crois que ça va lui faire quoi du coup ?

\- Je sais…pas ? babille Hook972.

\- Y'a quoi dans tes foutus médocs en promo ? grogne Kufi, l'air menaçant.

\- De…l'uranium ? souffle l'intéressée d'une toute petite voix en s'aplatissant au sol pour éviter l'impact de la main de Kufi dans sa gueule pendant que les 3 autres, bouches bée, regardent Colin se lever en titubant le teint étrangement…radieux.


	14. Run like Colin O'Donoghue is waiting for

**Run like Colin O'Donoghue is waiting for you at the finish line**

\- Putain mais moi je pensais qu'elles avaient dit rhum…, chouine Aspho.

\- Run mate, elles ont dit RUN ! CES CONNASSES…, grogne Hook972.

\- Mais pourquoi tu cours ?

\- Beh parce que tu cours !

\- Mais moi je cours parce que tu cours !

\- On a qu'à arrêter alors…

\- J'AI PAS CONFIANCE ! gueule Aspho en semant Hook972 au passage.

Oui les #BOOMGirls ont décidé de se mettre au running. Enfin pas toutes apparemment. Du moins pas de leur propre volonté. Ah merde ! L'uranium ! J'avais oublié. Dois-je vous rappeler que la prod ne vous explique parfois pas tout ? Suivez un peu, bande d'incultes. Bref il est important de savoir que Colin a survécu. Oui non mais sinon cette fiction n'aurait plus lieu d'être et moi j'serai au chômage. Qui dit chômage dit pas de doublons. Et votre bien aimée auteure ici présente ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais plutôt de rhum et de clopes. Donc voilà. Vous êtes déception hein ? Oui je sais. Quoi je raconte ma vie ? Ah on m'indique en régie que je vais perdre les protagonistes de l'histoire au prochain virage. Non mais ça va, c'est des fangirls y'en a bien une qui va se vautrer la gueule à un moment donné.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! gueule Onceuponasigne dans un majestueux vol plané.

Qu'est ce que je disais…

\- Bah merde, t'as eu le coup de foudre ou faut que je repasse devant toi ? déclare un type qui passe par là à notre étalée du jour alors qu'Aspho et Hook972 l'aident à se relever.

\- Mais je te connais toi…babille Graham en rejoignant les autres. T'es le putain de steward !

-…

\- Euh pourquoi y'a des gens bizarres qui gigotent là bas dans ta direction ? demande Kufi au nouvel arrivant.

\- C'est mon fan club, répond le fameux Kikojiro.

\- J'aimerai vraiment savoir de quel club de ton corps ils sont fans parce que là je vois pas.

\- Mais nooooooooon mon club de pétanque !

\- HAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je le savais !

-…

\- Tu viens d'avouer que tu aimais jouer aux boules avec d'autres hommes, HAAAAAA ! gueule Hook972 en prenant la fuite.

Bref oui une #BOOMGirl ça court quand ça veut. C'est la joie d'être libre mes enfants ! Bref ne nous égarons pas. Ah et je suppose que vous vous demandez : « Mais pourquoi que donc qu'elles ont décidé de se mettre à courir après autre chose que Colin, les gourdasses ? ». Que nenni ! Elles ont trouvé des Tshirts. En promo. Et dessus y'a écrit « Run like Colin O'Donoghue is waiting for you at the finish line ». Sait-on jamais, qu'il les attendrait vraiment à l'arrivée… Voilà voilà mes amis. On en est là. Ah non, apparemment là on en est aux étirements.

\- Non mais aussi si vous aviez pas une hygiène de vie déplorable….grogne Kufi à l'attention des autres. On l'aurait surement déjà attrapé le Colin !

\- Ouais allez, mangeons mieux, j'te jure la prochaine fois que je vois du colin d'Irlande, JE LE LECHE ! ricane Graham.

\- Et moi j'arrête de fumer des GROS cigares, rajoute Aspho.

\- HAHA ouais mettons nous à la pipe ! propose Hook972.

\- PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS VOUS ETIRER LA GUEULE A GRANDS COUPS DE PIEDS SI VOUS LA FERMEZ PAS, s'énerve Kufi.

…

\- T'en veux ? demande Graham en tendant sa bouteille d'eau à Onceuponasigne qui est encore à moitié assommée par sa chute.

-….

\- Bah t'as qu'à t'acheter une bouteille ! HAAAAAAAA !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle branle encore celle là ? questionne Kufi en regardant les yeux à la « forget me not » d'Aspho.

\- Je m'étiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! Pour égaler Colin et sa souplesse oculaire hallucinante ! indique celle-ci sous les rires de chipmunks de ses acolytes alors que Kufi arrache consciencieusement ses lacets pour se pendre avec.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, cette "fic" est enfin à jour! J'espère que vous tenez le coup...parce qu'autant vous dire qu'un chapitre bonus vous attend le 26 janvier... :D Une p'tite review?**_


	15. Bonus : Our devilishly handsome hero

_**Ahoy mateys! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVELY COLIN ARTHUR GEOFFREY O'DONOGHUE! Forcément, les #BOOMGirls ont l'obligation de faire parler d'elles lors du "Colin Day" hihi alors voici un chapitre bonus de #BOOM qui j'espère, vous plaira (honnêtement j'espère surtout que vous y survivrez...mdr). Et encore sur le forum j'ai fait pire, j'ai illustré avec des gifs "hot as hell" de notre churros d'amour... :p**_

* * *

 **\- Our devilishly handsome hero -**

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour pas comme les autres…Les chrétiens ont Noël, les musulmans le Mawlid, les…Oui bon ma culture religieuse s'arrête là, j'ai d'autres passions dans la vie. Et donc, le 26 janvier, nous fêtons la naissance de Colin, prophète du colinisme. Yeaaaaaaaah (je sais que pas grand monde comprendra l'intonation de ce yeaaaaaaaah, mais sachez que c'est un peu notre amen à nous). Quoi, l'auteure de cette fic est une foutue coliniste ? Remboursé, remboursé, rem…ouais on s'en serait douté vous me direz ! Bref, et donc nos #BOOMGirls dans tout ça ? Oui je comprends, 3 lignes et elles vous manquent déjà. Bah pas à moi… On est bien là tous ensembles à discuter non ? Comment ça y'a que moi qui parle ? Non mais c'est bon quoi, j'suis dans mon jacuzzi, z'êtes dans votre jalousie! Au vu des références qui commencent à s'incruster dans cette fic, il est temps d'enchaîner…Donc le sujet du jour : les 35 ans de Colin O'Donoghue, vous savez ce mec qui est comme le vin, qui se bonifie avec l'âge. D'ailleurs si on en croit une célèbre citation d'un philosophe bien connu, « un vrai mec te fait te sentir sexy, forte, capable d'affronter le monde…ah non pardon…c'est le vin, le vin fait ça ». Et donc…Colin fait ça, CQFD ! Vous êtes perdus ? Bah suivez un peu, c'est pas faute d'être pédagogue.

Les #BOOMGirls, en ce jour saint, sont en train de décider quel serait le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire pour leur churros d'amour. Un strip tease ? Une apparition déguisées en sirènes ? Un clip de fangirls où elle se dévouent pour rouler des pelles à Colin parce qu'il faut « vendre du rêve aux fans » ? …Quel dur dilemme mes amis ! Elles ont donc cherché l'inspiration… D'abord dans les photos spoilers.

-Y'a que moi qui voit une mouette possédée sur les photos? babille Aspho.

\- Ta gueule avec tes spoilers!, s'exclame Graham en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Je t'ai rien spoilé, j'ai dit qu'y'avait une mouette.

\- P'taiiiiiiiiiiin voilà y'a une mouette! Tu m'as spoilé la mouette !

\- Après once upon a hook...ONCE UPON A MOUETTE! ricane Hook972

\- Possédée la mouette en plus.

\- Va falloir l'exorciser...

...

Bon et donc là, elles ont à moitié perdu la tête (ou leur culotte) en s'imaginant à la messe tous les dimanches matins, au premier rang de l'église de Michael Kovak. Comment ça il est séminariste ? Mais je vous merde moi, on appelle ça la liberté scénaristique. Et donc, forcément elles ont enchaîné sur le sujet.

\- Un OS avec Killian prêtre qui baise Emma dans un confessionnal avec sa mère de l'autre côté et il la menace de lui mettre un truc dans la bouche pour la faire taire…, commence Hook972.

-…

\- Et elle lui dit que ça serait pas une punition…

\- Putain mais ça nous aide pas ça ! grogne Kufi.

\- Pffff c'est vous qui êtes pas aidées !

(gif Colin prêtre)

Elles ont finalement choisi d'abandonner le côté prêtre. Quoique se déguiser en nonnes sexys pour aller sonner à la porte de Colin, ça aurait pu être une idée. Moi je dis ça je dis rien. Bref elles ont décidé d'aller fouiller du côté de la O'Donoghue Family pour trouver l'inspiration…Chez le grand frère, plus précisément !

\- Quand même Allen quand on voit pas ses cheveux il est pas mal….enfin son absence de cheveux…genre sur sa photo de profil twitter…bon à part son anneau dans le nez quoi ! bave Hook972 devant son téléphone.

\- Non moi j'aime bien l'anneau ! riposte Graham.

\- Eeeeeeeeerk ! vomi Aspho.

\- Il a un air de Daniel Radcliffe…

\- Non il a un air de Colin ! Regarde le sourire !

\- Putain les meufs prêtent à tout pour rentrer dans la famille…, râle Kufi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- ça ferait de vous les belles sœurs de Colin, je préfère mon plan !

\- Ouais mais dans tous les autres plans, y'a le problème Helen.

\- Bah moi Helen je l'élimine dans mes plans, hahahahahahha !

\- Moi dans mon plan elle se barre avec un pilote brésilien, j'ai vu ça dans Vice Versa, oui oui…précise Onceuponasigne.

...

Tentative encore avortée, comme vous le voyez. Alors après, en toute logique (enfin plutôt selon la thèse #BOOMesque, livre de chevet de tous les colinistes), elles décident d'aller fouiller sur , qui est un peu leur temple, l'endroit où elles font des messes noires en l'honneur de Colin en sacrifiant des culottes et en brûlant des oreilles d'elfes.

\- Donc, The Reformed Scoundrel…

\- J'ai toujours pas vu de cul dans cette fic moi, chouine Aspho.

\- Tu y arrives, tu y arrives !

\- Par contre, Killian et Robin en mode BFF, j'aime ! babille Hook972.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se font des soirées pyjama…sans pyjama ?

\- Mouais…par contre je suis sûre que David et Killian se font des soirées pyjama…sans pyjama ! s'exclame Graham, les yeux brillants.

Il semble que la visite de toutes ces œuvres sublimes n'ait rien donné non plus. Bon, twitter échec, , échec…Instagram peut-être ?

\- Oh JMo s'est acheté une nouvelle maison ! remarque Onceuponasigne.

\- Pour faire des soirées pyjama ? demande Aspho qui n'en démord pas.

\- Oui, avec Colin et Josh.

\- Merdeeeeeeee y'a une alarme ! réplique Graham.

\- M'en fous je veux savoir si y'en a une chez Colin.

\- Déjà faudrait savoir où il habite…

\- HAHA j'ai comprit « faudrait savoir où il a la bite » ! piaille Hook972.

\- Bah chez toi, chez moi, chez elle, chez Helen parfois…

\- Pourtant on peut pas la manquer dans son leather pant…

\- Aaaaaah ce besoin d'écarter les jambes !

...

Comme vous le remarquerez, à ce stade de la conversation elles ont encore perdu le fil. Oui enfin faut les comprendre y'a de quoi ! Après mûre réflexion, elles réfléchissent à ce qu'elles ont toutes en commun. A part le fait d'être des bonnasses de première classe mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Alors, ça vient ça vient ? L'écriture de fic ! Mais oui !

\- Et sinon, y'a Killian qui se dédouble…Y'a Killian d'un côté et Hook de l'autre et…, commence Onceuponasigne.

\- Et ça part en threesome ! babille Graham

\- Avec un petit supplément Colin, je prends, le rêve quoi ! rajoute Aspho.

\- Soyez un peu sérieuses putain ! Bon donc il nous faut un personnage…, pose Kufi.

\- Killian mannequin.

\- Killian pompier.

\- Killian militaire.

\- Killian psy.

\- Killian homme d'affaires.

\- Killian professeur.

\- Non mais je suis déjà dessus ! couine Hook972 en défendant sa future fic.

\- Tout le monde est dessus !

\- Sur ce genre de fic ou sur Colin ?

\- Euh…dans tous les sens du terme !

\- Killian leader d'un groupe de rock.

-…

\- Killian gynéco.

\- Oooooooooh c'est bon ça !

\- Killian chirurgien plastique à la Nip/Tuck.

\- C'est déjà plus glamour…

\- Killian strip teaseur ou carrément acteur porno mais bon…

\- Killian vendeur de sex toys…

\- « Bonjour c'est pour un vibro ! »

\- « Bah assieds toi sur moi je vais te faire vibrer. »

Mayday Mayday, on a perdu les #BOOMGirls ! Ah non, on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'elles sont en route et que Colin les attend (de pied) ferme.

* * *

 _ **Nous ne pouvons à l'heure actuelle vous donner le nombres de victimes suite à la lecture de ce bonus...HAHAHAH j'espère que ce petit intermède vous aura plu! J'ai apprit aujourd'hui que cette année chez moi, "la journée mondiale des zones humides" (si si ça existe) sera le 14 Février (officiellement c'est le 2, j'l'ai vu sur google d'abord, nah!). Donc déjà ça me faisait rire mais j'aimerai qu'on arrête les conneries et qu'on la proclame au 26 janvier! :D N'ayez pas peur de reviewer, je mange personne (sauf Colin, donc comme il risque pas de commenter ça, tout le monde est peinard!).**_


	16. O'Donoïsme

_**Merci à ma chère EvilCroco pour ses reviews pleines d'amouuuuuur! hihi. Et oui #BOOM est toujours là (à votre grand désarroi, sorry mais j'ai besoin d'un défouloir mdr). Voici donc un petit chapitre pour vous remettre de vos émotions post "Colin Day" (ouais ouais c'était y'a un mois le Colin Day mais me faut au moins ça pour m'en remettre!).**_

* * *

 **O'Donoïsme**

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, vous, moi, l'amour quoi ! Ahem bref ça commence bien niveau références je vois. Donc ouais les #BOOMGirls ont fêté l'anniversaire de Colin comme il se doit. D'ailleurs on me dit dans l'oreillette que celui-ci rendra la pareille à l'une d'entre elles le 5 Juin, on m'a parlé d'un bar, d'un bandeau sur les yeux et d'un DVD de The Dust Storm, c'est à n'y rien comprendre j'vous dis, ces filles sont folles. Et n'allez pas me dire que c'est pour ça que vous les aimez ! Si ? Putain je ne comprendrais jamais, j'vais demander une augmentation à la prod. Ou j'vais aller bosser chez Netflix UK&Ireland, ça a l'air nettement mieux. Je compte bien épouser leur community manager aussi. Pourquoi ? J'vous en pose des questions moi ? Voilà. Ou j'irai bosser chez Tumblr tiens, y'a des gens biens.

\- Quand même certains ont de l'imagination pour leur URL sur Tumblr : O'Donorude, O'Donorgasme…, lance Onceuponasigne en naviguant distraitement sur sa tablette.

\- O'Donohair, O'Donoporn, O'Donosword, O'Donotongue, O'Donoears…, croit bon de rajouter Graham, la bave aux lèvres.

\- O'Donowet.

\- Yeaaaaaaah….

Mais n'allez pas croire que tout ceci est totalement capillotracté ! Cela se base sur des faits réels, documentés, argumentés. Un peu comme l'histoire du Dark One. [L'auteure de cette fic vient de partir en courant pour échapper à la prod sanguinaire et de se prendre les pieds dans le magnifique costume Vivienne Westwood qui a atterri là on ne sait comment].

\- On a plus d'auteure…

\- Du coup on sait même pas qui parle.

\- C'est tellement débile cette fic de toute façon.

\- On vivra sans roi, on vivra sans roi, on vivra sans roi !

\- Pfffff, ce s'ra moi la reine !

\- C'est encore pire quand l'auteure n'est pas là en fait.

\- TOUS A POIL !

Bon pour vous éviter tout ça, votre bien aimée conteuse est revenue discrètement sur la pointe des pieds. Mais ne le dites pas à la prod par pitié ! Déjà qu'il y en a qui coupent des gâteaux sans même les manger….Sérieusement, c'est pas un truc de psychopathe ça ? Ah tiens en parlant de gens qui ont des problèmes mentaux…

\- J'voudrais être du malt pour que Colin me caresse de sa longue fourche…, babille Aspho en contemplant les photos de Sean et Colin, brasseurs de bière chez MainStreet.

\- O'DONOBEER ! rajoute Graham, encore bloquée sur le début de ce chapitre.

Ah au fait, je ne vous ai même pas expliqué le contexte, avec tout ça. Les #BOOMGirls sont en train de préparer leurs bagages pour l'Irlande. Enfin Kufi prépare ses bagages plutôt. Les autres ont prit 3 culottes et un maillot de bain et puis elles ont été distraites par un tweet de Colin (allez savoir lequel) et depuis elles traînent sur le net. Là par exemple, elles sont sur Topito. Référence culturelle, franchement.

\- Ballon : Référentiel bondissant, remarque Hook972.

\- Kayak : Activité de déplacement d'un support flottant sur un fluide…ça donne des idées ces histoires de fluide haha, vous trouvez pas que…, commence Onceuponasigne que plus personne n'écoute depuis bien longtemps.

\- ça me rappelle mes cours de physique : que la poule traverse la route ou que la route traverse la poule, tout dépend du référentiel dans lequel on se place !

\- Moi j'avais une prof qui nous disait « Si vous voulez vous suicider en sautant d'un toit, mettez vous en boule ça diminuera les forces de frottement », croit bon de préciser Graham.

\- Et là j'imagine Killian qui se met en boule pour sauter du toit…

\- Putain Emma n'aurait même pas eu le temps de le récupérer !

\- L'annulation des forces de frottement, le nouveau grand méchant de OUAT !

\- Imagine au moment où il saute elle éternue, ça plus l'annulation des forces…il était mort le gars ! fait mine de chouiner Hook972.

\- Putain on l'a échappé belle !

\- Frottement de quoi ? demande Kufi en relevant le nez de sa valise.

\- De l'air sur ses oreilles.

\- Et sur sa bite.

\- D'où le fait de se rouler en boule.

\- La sienne est tellement grosse que ça aurait fait parachute !

Voilà voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le niveau n'est pas vraiment monté ces dernières semaines. On ne se refait pas hein ! Colinistes un jour, colinistes toujours ! D'ailleurs y'a beaucoup trop de fans de Colin, non honnêtement c'est très bien, personnellement j'suis très contente pour lui. Il est au courant au moins du fait qu'il existe des théories sur ses yeux, sur ses cheveux et bientôt sur ses oreilles ? Même sur sa « bosse », il paraît. Cet homme est un pauvre objet sexuel disséqué par ses fans. D'ailleurs certaines d'entre elles ne devraient même pas exister !

\- Y'a des fans je les déteste ! souffle Aspho en bloquant sur la fameuse photo.

\- Bah il l'a reconnue deux ans après, elle a fangirlé, il lui a embrassé la tête pour la calmer, voilà…, tente de justifier Hook972.

\- Naaaaaaaaan mais moi aussi j'veux que Colin fourre son nez dans mes cheveux pour me calmer ! rajoute Graham en sautillant sur place.

\- Moi perso ça me calmera pas…sa langue dans ma bouche à la limite…, babille Aspho.

\- Ou sa queue ?

\- Eventuellement ouais, et encore !

Toc toc toc…Ah tiens enfin il se passe un truc intéressant. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La porte de quoi, de où, chez qui ? On s'en fout franchement pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action !

\- FBI, PUT THE MOUSE ON THE FLOOR ! hurle la nouvelle venue en entrant.

\- Putain Why', c'était pas ça le texte.

\- Ah.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii et là, ils embarquent Graham, Aspho et Hook972 pour leur demander quelques petites explications à propos de l'intoxication à l'uranium d'un certain acteur que vous connaissez bien. Il s'en est sorti sans trop de séquelles mais apparemment, des témoins ont dénoncé 3 de nos débiles du jour. C'est sûrement un coup de Tounsy ça…

\- Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, lancent les cow-boys en embarquant les trois brunes.

\- COLIN O'DONOGHUE ! est la dernière chose qu'entendent Onceuponasigne et Kufi en levant les yeux au ciel alors que leurs comparses sont tirées sans ménagement hors des lieux.

* * *

 **Comment ça vous ne vous en êtes pas remis non plus? Haha. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!**


	17. Oreilles Elfiques Orgasmiques

_**Bon j'avais promis un p'tit chapitre de #BOOM dès que j'aurai terminé "Plutôt crever!". Je me demande sérieusement pourquoi je promets des choses moi des fois mwahahahah! Allez bonne lecture et bon courage!**_

* * *

 **Oreilles elfiques orgasmiques**

\- Les oreilles ratatinées…

\- J'vais la brûler…

\- En faire une descente de lit !

\- La forcer à regarder le trailer de The Dust Storm en boucle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Oui parfois, faut pas embêter les #BOOMGirls. Souvent même. Elles devaient pas être en prison me direz vous ? Que nenni, les trois comparses se sont déjà fait la malle. Enfin disons plutôt qu'elles ont tellement fait chier leur gardien, un certain Kikojiro, qu'il a préféré les mettre dehors et démissionner pour aller élever des chèvres au fin fond du Larzac. Bah oui, c'est bon le lait de chèvre. Ou pas. Bref. Oui le gardien portait le même nom que le steward de la sublime compagnie Air Madagascar, concrètement que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Certains sont en perpétuelle reconversion. Ou alors beaucoup de parents ont des goûts de chiottes quand il s'agit de nommer leur progéniture. Ça ou Pistachio me direz vous… Donc revenons à nos moutons (chapitre animalier, bonjour !). Il se trouve qu'en fait, Aspho aurait donné de sa personne pour obtenir cette libération anticipée…

\- On est choquées par l'image de toi faisant l'amour avec Kikojiro, explique Hook972 pour justifier son air dépité.

\- Qui faisait quoi avec quoi ? demande Aspho.

\- Ah oui, la dénégation. En général, c'est juste avant la colère, précise Graham en roulant des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Kikojiro !

\- La colère.

\- Personne ne te juge, c'est compréhensible. Kikojiro est fort, mystérieux, et un peu borné mais bien musclé, continue Hook972 après la remarque de Graham.

\- Je ne fais pas l'amour avec Kikojiro, mais je commence à croire que toi t'aimerais bien !

Voilà voilà, manquerait plus que ces 3 ahuries se battent pour un Rumbeller et cette fic aura touché le fond du fond que si vous creusez encore avec votre petite pelle mes amis, mais c'est la Chine méridionale ! D'autant plus qu'au vu des références que l'auteur se permet de placer sans même changer une seule lettre, j'serai vous je demanderai une prime de risque pour lire cette fic. Enfin bon, si vous êtes maso, moi j'dis ça j'dis rien. Donc oui, les trois idiotes sont parties en quête sacrée pour retrouver leurs acolytes Kufi et Onceuponasigne. Et elles ont croisé en route quelqu'un qui s'est permis d'insulter les oreilles de Colin. Les oreilles elfiques orgasmiques de Colin. Les putain-mais-classez-moi-ça-moins-de-18-ans-par-pitié parfaites oreilles de Colin. Bref, votre bien dévouée auteure s'égare. Et non pas « ces gares ». Genre un peu comme certains qui font des commentaires sur la galanterie des hommes en Angleterre. Vous trouvez pas qu'on dérive un peu en « coucou, je vous raconte la vie du cast bonjour ! » ? Enfin, tant que ça tourne pas en « coucou tu veux voir ma… ». Ahem j'ai failli déraper.

\- Mais elles sont où putaiiiiiiiiiiiin ! grogne Graham alors qu'elle tombe désespérément sur les répondeurs respectifs des deux disparues.

\- Elles comptent les carreaux de Colin.

\- 50 nuances of plaid.

Bwaaaaaah ! Ouais c'est triste je sais, je compatie. Mais bon les pauvres, elles font comme elles peuvent. Vous comprenez, elles ont perdu des éléments essentiels à leur survie ! Non je ne parle pas de leurs culottes. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'elles vivent sans. Oh merde, je vous vois tout émoustillés petits lecteurs ! Mais où que donc (et pas queue) ont-elles bien pu passer ? Enfin pas les culottes, Kufi et Onceuponasigne. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elles ont fait une grosse, grosse, grosse connerie hihihi. Et là, comme j'suis un peu omnisciente voyez, le téléphone de Hook972 se met à vibrer.

\- LES SALOPES !

\- BOUFFEUSES DE MOUETTES !

\- COUREUSES DE REMPART !

\- SUCEUSES DE…

Bref, Kufi et Onceuponasigne viennent de prévenir les autres qu'elles étaient en Irlande. Toutes seules, comme des sauvages, des amies indignes. Bah moi je trouve qu'elles sont déjà sympa d'avoir prévenu. Concrètement ça aurait été moi, je me serai introduite dans la prison au beau milieu de la nuit et je les aurais finies à coups de talon les trois autres tartes. Non puis elles sont tellement bonnasses ces trois là que même Helen a du souci à se faire. Tu vois, c'est un peu j'suis une serviette, c'est un torchon la fille. Oh putain qui a osé placer cette référence ? C'est vraiment devenu n'importe quoi cette fic moi j'vous le dis, manquerait plus que certaines rédigent un traité « De l'utilité du crochet » et là mes pauvres amis, c'est le début de la fin. Ah j'ai perdu nos protagonistes. Ah bin non en fait, Graham est en train de montrer ses seins au type du comptoir pendant que Hook972 et Aspho balancent discret leurs bagages sur le tapis roulant. Plus tard (oui c'est une transition scénaristique), les trois brunes se retrouvent enfin dans un vol direction l'Irlande. Oui je sais, c'est un peu facile tout ça. Et alors ? Depuis quand c'est interdit ? Y'en a même qui font des séries télé avec moins que ça alors bon. Allez reprenons le court de l'histoire, merci bien. Aspho, Hook972 et Graham ont donc enfin posé leurs culs respectifs (et autant vous dire que ça prend de la place) sur les sièges qu'elles ont pu trouver. Ou plutôt qu'elles ont volé à des petits enfants partis en pleurant à qui elles ont raconté que le père noël n'existait pas et qu'en plus leur mignon chat n'était pas au ciel mais qu'il avait fini écrasé en tous petits morceaux sur la chaussée. Faut ce qu'il faut.

…

\- Non mais en plus il est content de sa blague, franchement c'est du niveau de #BOOM quoi…, fait remarquer Hook972 en montrant une vidéo du doigt.

\- Quelle blague ?

\- What did Captain Hook say when he broke up with his girlfriend?...It's not you, it's Smee!, rappelle Graham sous les rires des deux autres.

Ah on me dit dans l'oreillette que cette blague a fait mouche. [L'auteur vient de partir se suicider à grand coups de chemises à carreaux].

* * *

 _ **Pardon, pardon, pardon mille fois hahahaha! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec cette fic mais ça devient de pire en pire culturellement parlant haha. Merci de reviewer si vous avez survécu!:D**_


	18. In Bassine We Trust

_**Ce moment où tu te rends compte que t'avais promis de poster plus régulièrement pour #BOOM...Et que c'était il y a presque un mois! Haha c'est tellement poussiéreux ici qu'on se croirait dans le topic des créas de Graham sur OUATFrance (hihi ouais j'avais besoin de m'exprimer). Sooooo...petit craquage entre deux chapitres de Forever Young parce que franchement, essayer d'écrire une histoire cohérente ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Et voici donc..."In Bassine We Trust", putain je vais en faire un titre de fic tellement je l'aime.**_

* * *

 **In Bassine We Trust**

Il y a des fois comme ça où on ne peut juste pas rester là sans rien dire, à regarder la vie passer sans crier à l'injustice, sans crier « mais pourquoi que comment mais….KEUWAAAAA ? ». Vous savez, des moments où on se demande ce qu'on a fait au monde pour mériter ça, où on préfèrerait se rouler en boule sous la couette à pleurer pendant des heures toutes les larmes de notre corps. Des instants terribles, inhumains, invivables, où chaque parcelle de ton être te fait mal…genre quand Colin se coupe les cheveux ET se rase la barbe. Kill me now. Et pour info les #BOOMGirls sont injoignables depuis des jours. Je pense que ça en est fini d'elles, on ne les reverra plus jamais. Oh putain bon débarras ! C'est Noël avant l'heure hein c'est ça, dites dites dites ?

\- Vous trouvez pas que ça lui fait une queue de rat ? marmonne Hook972 en tournant l'image dans tous les sens.

Et merde. Non mais je vous comprends, moi aussi j'y ai cru. Vous imaginez comme on aurait été bien là ? Vous, moi, l'amour quoi ! Je vous en supplie, pitié, si quelqu'un m'entend (oui enfin me lit mais c'est pareil)…MAIS BUTEZ LES BOOOOOOORDEL !

\- Quelle queue ? babille Aspho qui ne se lassera apparemment jamais du Colin aux cheveux courts.

\- C'toi le rat, ajoute Graham en bidouillant dans son coin sur son ordinateur.

\- Tant que sa queue va bien.

\- Celle du rat ?

\- Mais ta gueule !

Voilà voilà. Bon donc ça vous le savez sûrement déjà, Colin s'est coupé les cheveux, ça a genre créé une petite révolution sur la toile. Certaines en sont même à calculer où en seront ses cheveux au début du tournage de OUAT en fonction de leur longueur sur une vidéo adressée à un théâtre. Dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment truc de psychopathe. Ah, la prod me rappelle dans l'oreillette qu'au lieu de cracher sur les héroïnes de mon gagne pain qui ne me rapporte rien je ferai mieux d'expliquer ce qu'elles foutent en Irlande. Elles sont en Irlande ? Ouais bah on s'en fout, apparemment ça les a pas rendues moins connes. Puis pour info, elles ont retrouvé Kufi et Onceuponasigne. Comment ? Mais j'vous en pose des questions moi ? Bref.

\- Putain j'ai 348 notes sur mon nouveau gifset, babille Graham la vantarde.

Et là vous vous imaginez un truc de malade, un gifset sublime avec plein d'effets-méga-techniques-que-y-a-que-Graham-qui-sait-faire. Bah non. Ce post, c'est Killian Jones, de dos et de profil. De la taille aux cuisses. Voilà donc où en est. C'est déplorable. Parce qu'il est habillé. Même qu'il porte un jean. Aucun intérêt. Apparemment, il a pas comprit quelle partie de son anatomie les gens voulaient voir « nue ». Et donc il a rasé sa fameuse barbe. Autant vous dire que des calculs savants sont déjà lancés quant à la vitesse de pousse du poil colinesque.

\- Non mais l'autre il fait ça et même pas il poste un selfie, chouine Hook972.

\- Un selfie de sa queue ?

Bon remarquons que dans cette fic, c'est chacun son rythme hein ! Je sais, vous êtes pas tous venus ensemble, vous avez chacun votre vie, mais moi, ça peut m'rendre dingue, parce qu'il faut que je gère partout... Tiens, je vois que l'auteure s'est encore perdue dans des références pourries, je ne la félicite pas.

\- J'ai envie de parler du départ de Sean.

\- Tu vas encore foutre la merde.

\- Mais le CaptainHood quoi !

\- T'as oublié qu'on était pas en démocratie ?

\- Et en plus je vais me tatouer « Johnny Depp Forever » sur la fesse droite.

\- Dixit la meuf qui a demandé Allen O'Donoghue en ami sur Facebook.

\- ELLE EST OU LA PUTAIN D'AUTEURE QUE JE LUI FASSE MANGER SON CLAVIER ?

\- On dit manger une mouette, déjà….

\- AAAAAAAAAARGH !

*Branle bas de combat général, bruits de claques, os qui craquent, la production a choisi de censurer ces images*

******************************Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*********************************

Ah mes pauvres amis, remarquez comment on me traite par ici. Je crois qu'elles se sont enfin toutes entre tuées. Merde, je vois un orteil qui bouge. Rassurez-vous, ça doit être des tics nerveux post mortem. Un peu comme avec le caïman dans The Island. Avec Kikojiro dans le rôle de Vince qui hurle comme une pintade.

\- Chuuuuuuuut elle croit qu'on est mortes, murmure Aspho en pensant que l'auteure ne l'entend pas tandis qu'elle rampe avec les autres en direction de la sortie.

\- Preeeeeeend la clé, vite, sooooooors, prend la clé ! babille Onceuponasigne.

\- C'est comme la meuf en convention qui demande à Colin s'il a un miroir dans son pantalon parce qu'elle se voit dedans.

\- Hein ?

\- Non mais quand même, le mec en réponse il lui demande son numéro de chambre ! S'il fait pas exprès d'alimenter cette sublime fic ! explique Kufi en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

\- Pour une fois que quelqu'un pose les bonnes questions, soupire Graham.

\- Non mais j'voulais en venir au fait que moi, j'lui en balance carrément la clé de ma chambre à Colin, moi ! LA CLE ! finit par hurler Aspho.

\- Temps que tu lui balances pas ta culotte…

\- OU TA BASSINE !

* * *

 _ **Allez, avouez que vous l'aviez oubliée cette bonne vieille bassine?! Hihihi. Libre à vous de commenter ou de vous faire tatouer mon nom sur la fesse droite, au choix :D**_


	19. Bonus : La sainte résurrection

_**Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, #BOOM is back ! Voici un petit chapitre qui m'a été demandé par notre cher Kikojiro afin de justifier qu'il ressuscite notre Killy Chou dans sa fic imagée "Once Upon a Time Abrégé" sur le forum OUATFrance. Un exercice auquel je me suis pliée avec plaisir...avec sadisme...avec perversité...mdr. Bref, je vous laisse avec ce petit instant bonus, faites en bon usage!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus : La sainte résurrection**

\- NOUS AFONS LES MOYENS DE FOUS VAIRE BARLER ! maugrée Aspho en collant la lumière de la lampe halogène en plein dans les yeux de sa victime.

\- Il est pas censé parler mais écouter, croit bon de justifier Onceuponasigne.

\- C'pareil !

\- Bah non, techniquement tu vois, c'est….AAAAAAAARGH !

Oui Onceuponasigne vient de se prendre la lampe dans la gueule. Pas juste la lumière hein. Toute la lampe, pied compris. Ces filles sont d'un sadisme ! Et encore, je ne vous raconte pas tous les détails de la capture de leur proie du jour. Ah oui je suppose que vous aimeriez bien savoir de qui il s'agit. La curiosité est un vilain défaut mes amis, nah !

\- J'ai envie de crever…, grogne le malheureux en reniflant le sang qui lui coule par le nez.

\- Alors là, si c'est que ça, j'peux t'aider ! s'enthousiasme Hook972 en armant son arbalète et visant le cœur de l'intéressé.

\- Vous pouvez m'offrir l'asile ? pleurniche le sanguinolent en tournant un regard suppliant vers Graham et Kufi qui observent la scène de loin.

\- L'asile d'aliéné ? minaude Aspho en abattant sur le crâne de l'auteur saucissonné son propre livre sur lequel est écrit « Once Upon A Time Abrégé » en lettres gothiques qui font apparaître des femmes nues selon l'orientation de la lumière.

Bon allez j'vous le donne dans le mille. Oui, les BOOMGirls sont en train de torturer un certain Kikojiro. Mais si, le type qui est à la fois steward, fanboy en convention, gardien de prison, auteur… Non mais sérieux, on dirait le CV d'un strip teaseur. Moi à ce niveau là j'dis c'est même plus de l'emploi ou de la vocation, c'est de la prostitution. Bref on en était où ? Ah oui donc, parlons un peu de toutes les violences atroces qu'a du subir ce pauvre homme. Torture de la crampe à l'orteil, étourdissement par le tressautement de paupière, rognage de crocs pour qu'il ne puisse plus mordre personne…Ah non pardon, ça c'est autre chose, l'auteure s'égare ! La vraie hein, la seule qui nous intéresse, pas le truc tout ramolli qui est attaché sur une chaise depuis des heures. Mais c'est qu'il a lutté le pauvre chou, particulièrement quand une certaine Talysman et ses acolytes EvilCroco et Kara ont invoqué le pouvoir des trois pour lui sauver la vie. Mais cela n'aura pas suffit. Nos 5 comparses que vous connaissez bien ont donc traîné Kikojiro jusqu'à leur cave à hommes. Mais pourquoi donc me direz-vous ?

\- Tu vas le ressusciter ! ordonne Kufi depuis le coin de la pièce où elle se trouve.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? babille Kiko comme si ses heures n'étaient pas comptées.

\- Mais parce que je te taille les oreilles en pointe moi, putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! s'énerve Hook972 qui a lâché son arbalète au profit d'un scalpel.

\- Ouuuuuh évites les oreilles elfiques orgasmiques, ça va m'exciter ! fait remarquer Aspho sous l'air approbateur des autres.

Voilà. C'est pitoyable. Elles ne sont même pas capables de torturer quelqu'un convenablement. Pourtant y'avait de quoi hein. Vous imaginez, le type il a buté Killian quoi. Killian Jones. Killian fucking Jones. Et dans TOUTES ses fics il fait ça. Je propose un référendum pour imposer la peine maximale à ces gens là. Genre la pendaison par les pieds avec blocage des paupières en position ouverte devant la vidéo de 40 minutes des baisers du CS. Mwahahahahahaha ! Et c'est exactement ce qu'ont choisi de faire les BOOMGirls à ce pauvre Kikojiro. De qui de quoi de qu'est-ce ? Non, non je n'ai soufflé d'idée à personne, je fais juste mon humble travail de conteuse, m'sieurs dames. Oh puis franchement, « quand j'observe ce monde, auquel vous voulez absolument appartenir, tout ce que je vois, c'est 7 milliards de dingues qui cherchent un raccourci vers la sortie. Ils sont tous cinglés. Regardez-les. Tout le monde boit, fume, se drogue…Ils se tirent les uns sur les autres ou bien ils se font tout bonnement sauter la cervelle pour ne plus voir ça. Et c'est les BOOMGirls les cinglés ? Chéris, elles sont les seules borgnes dans ce royaume d'aveugles. Parce qu'au moins elles, elles admettent que ce monde les rend dingues ».

\- C'est la poule qui vient avant l'œuf, c'est la pouuuuuuuuuuule ! finit par hurler le torturé.

HAHAHAHA merde, on aurait pu croire un instant que cette fic devenait sentimentale. Que nenni, c'était juste une opération de diversion pour éviter de vous décrire ce qu'il vient de se passer quelques instants plus tôt. Pour vous la faire courte, Kikojiro a crié son amour pour le CaptainSwan, a avoué qu'il était amoureux de Killian depuis genre toujours, c'était beau. Enfin si on occulte le fait qu'il saignait des yeux et qu'il essayait d'avaler sa langue et de vomir en même temps.

\- On a ressuscité Colin les mates, s'émeut Hook972, la larme à l'œil.

\- Killian, précise Kikojiro qui a été détaché et termine d'écrire « la sainte résurrection ».

\- Les BOOMGirls ont fait leur devoir et ont sauvé Killy Chou, ajoute Aspho en reniflant d'émotion.

\- Non, ça c'est MOI, bougonne Kiko dans son coin.

\- MAIS MANGE UNE MOUETTE TOI! hurlent en cœur les 5 furies en courant après l'auteur de Once Upon A Time Abrégé qui s'échappe en courant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, petit délire du jour, bonjour! Je vous dis à très vite dans mes autres fics et j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience haha!**_


	20. Tête de bille

_**Ahoy tout le monde ! Après une longue absence comme prévu (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on change de vie ^^), me voici officiellement de retour ! Un p'tit chapitre de #BOOM pour fêter ça même s'il est comme toujours axé sur les membres du forum OUATFrance et...surprise, ce coup-ci y'a pas mal de nouveaux arrivants :D**_

* * *

 **Tête de bille**

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pitiééééééééééééé !

Aspho regarde Graham, Graham regarde Hook972, Hook972 regarde Kufi, Kufi regarde Onceuponasigne et Onceuponasigne…donne des petits coups de pieds appliqués dans le nez de la folle furieuse qui se traîne aux pieds des BoomGirls.

\- Non, répète Kufi avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Jamais, souligne Graham en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A la limite si tu nous ramènes un caleçon de Colin…, commence Hook972.

\- Sale, le caleçon, précise Aspho en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Non, les cinq abruties n'ont pas encore pris en otage un énième auteur de fictions douteuses. Cette fois-ci, c'est leur proie qui est venue à elles. Pouf, elle s'est jetée à corps perdu dans la cave à hommes. Ah oui, parce que vous vous demandiez sûrement où étaient passées les fans hystériques qui se prennent pour les héroïnes de cette histoire. Il se trouve que l'antre qu'elles convoitent comme le futur nid d'amour de la perfection colinesque avait sérieusement besoin de travaux. Vous me direz, un cachot reste un cachot mais ma foi, quelques tentures rouges et un collier de perles ne sont jamais de trop. Pourquoi un collier de perles ? J'vous en pose des questions moi ? Bon, reprenons.

\- Une toute petite leçon, juste 10 minutes et je m'en vais, pleurniche l'intruse qui a fini par se relever.

\- Elle a le pouvoir de faire tout ce que vous voulez, minaude le type qui l'accompagne.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous en parler. En même temps on le voit tellement souvent dans cette fic celui là que je ne vous le présente plus. D'ailleurs au moment où on parle il est tranquillement allongé sur le lit à baldaquin, le collier de perles entre les dents. Certains ont des mœurs étranges.

\- Tout ? demande Hook972.

\- Même une grande fête de non anniversaire pour Tounsy ? lance innocemment Aspho.

\- Oooooooooh oui, ce serait comme son anniversaire de mort ! clame Graham en tapant des mains.

Nos protagonistes n'ont pas le temps d'aller plus loin que des coups retentissent à la porte du cachot et que deux nouveaux arrivants se jettent dans la pièce, en sueur, l'œil torve et la mèche en vrac. D'ailleurs on devine sous le masque de leur fureur que ce ne sont pas des arrivants mais des arrivantes. Le squatteur de lit a du sentir monter les hormones féminines parce qu'il est en train de s'étrangler avec une perle. S'il pouvait avaler tout le collier, on aurait la paix.

\- GJHjlhrklmfjjv, est à peu près le bruit qu'il fait en tentant de s'exprimer.

\- Ta gueule Kiko, grogne Graham.

\- Sinon je la brûle, rajoute Aspho en dirigeant un briquet vers une reproduction en chiffon grandeur nature d'Amy Manson version Merida.

Oui, c'est que ça fait un petit moment que le dénommé Kikojiro squatte régulièrement la cave à hommes. Et bon, les BoomGirls ont été assez altruistes pour le laisser s'occuper comme il pouvait. Donc en gros, un épouvantail aux cheveux roux trône au milieu du cachot. Et dire qu'elles étaient censées refaire la déco. Bref reprenons.

\- MILIE SAUVE MOI ! beugle l'amoureux en se réfugiant derrière celle qui se traînait quelques instants plus tôt aux pieds des reines du fangirlisme.

Tiens, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi tout ce petit monde se presse ainsi à six pieds sous terre. EmilieVitnux, rapidement rejointe par Kara et Talysman, a pété un boulon. D'ailleurs, les trois sont devenues totalement hystériques. Elles ont décidé de kidnapper Robert Carlyle à la Happy Ending Convention. Rien que ça. Et qui de mieux placé pour des conseils en la matière ? Oui, je vous le donne dans le mille : certainement pas moi. Ah ah AH ! Roh ça va, si on ne peut même plus faire monter le suspens. Donc qui de mieux placé blablabla…les BoomGirls. Et dire que j'espérais être enfin débarrassée de ces cinq débiles mentales.

\- Bon je veux bien vous donner un tout petit conseil, babille Kufi en se triturant une mèche de cheveux pour se donner l'air inspirée.

\- Ouiiiiiiiii, couinent les autres en cœur, Kiko serrant contre lui sa poupée de coton.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut envoyer ce chapitre à 53 amis, répéter 8,5 fois « Sainte culotte » devant un miroir, tourner trois fois sur soi même en sautant sur deux orteils avec une plume dans le cul et ça devrait marcher, finit-elle dans un sourire sadique.

Heureusement que Talysman, Kara et Milie sont là pour le retenir parce que Kikojiro est déjà en train de fouiller la cave à la recherche d'une plume. Faudrait sérieusement qu'il arrête de se croire chez lui celui là.

\- ET MA MAIN DANS VOS GUEULES, VOUS LA VOULEZ MA MAIN DANS VOS GUEULES ? hurle Milie, à bout de nerfs.

\- Entre un qui se fabrique une poupée gonflable et l'autre qui veut tripoter tout le monde…, fait judicieusement remarquer Onceuponasigne.

\- Aaaaaah le parfum de la frustration sexuelle, clame Hook972 en récupérant discrètement le collier de perles resté sur le lit.

\- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEZ LES ! hurle Milie tandis que Kara et Talysman se jettent sur les Boomgirls et que Kikojiro a disparu.

C'était sans compter sur Aspho qui vient d'arracher des mains de Hook972 le fameux collier. Arracher au sens propre. Il y a des perles partout et même un ongle au milieu. Ces filles futiles sont peu de choses.

\- BOOOOOOOM ! est la seule chose que trouve à crier Graham alors que les Bobinettes se fracassent les fesses par terre et que les Boomgirls s'enfuient en claquant la porte sur les trois autres filles…et l'Amy en chiffon.

* * *

 _ **Hihihi voilà j'espère que je n'ai dissuadé personne de venir sur notre sublime forum ! Enfin, faites quand même gaffe à Kiko... XD Et j'en profite pour vous dire que la suite de Forever Young ne devrait maintenant plus trop tarder :D**_


	21. FT5 A la pêche aux

_**Hello wooooooooorld ! Oui oui, Aspho is back ! (et promis dans mes autres fics aussi, très vite). Bon comme vous le saviez (ou pas) avec la mate Creamelie (c'est son p'tit nom ici, dans la fic elle reste Graham, comme sur le forum OUATFrance), on s'est tapé un petit détour par la FT5 il y a deux petites semaines...Et donc bien évidemment, quelques chapitres de #BOOM s'imposaient (oui, d'autres sont à venir, sortons le champagne !). Je vous laisse démêler le vrai du faux sur ce weekend génial, extraordinaire, INCROYABLE, comme nos aventures !**_

* * *

 **A la pêche aux [insérerlalettrequivousplaira]ouilles !**

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elles branlent ?

\- Colin.

\- MAIS TA GUEULE ! s'emporte Kufi de son côté de la ligne.

Ah parce que vous pensiez que deux Boomgirls à une convention c'était moins dangereux que cinq ? Que nenni mes enfants, surtout que Kufi, Onceuponasigne et Hook972 n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'appeler Aspho et Graham en mode call conférence, et vas y que ça se prend pour des espionnes supers secrètes. Autant vous dire que le projet est loin d'être gagné. Car c'est NOTRE PROJET ! Ahah pardon, y'a Kiko qui gueule au fond de la cave pendant que votre bien aimée auteure tente de vous relater les faits, c'est perturbant.

\- Pourquoi elles répondent pas ? grogne Kufi dans le combiné.

\- Surement pas évident la bouche pleine… , continue de babiller Hook, trop heureuse d'être à l'abri d'un coup de pelle derrière son téléphone.

\- T'AS QU'A TE LE CARRER DANS LE CUL MOI JE ME CASSE ! entend-t-on soudain hurler Aspho, venant interrompre les trois autres dans leurs théories douteuses.

\- Ah, c'est plus dans la bouche ? croit bon de commenter Hook avant de se faire éjecter violemment de la call conférence par Kufi.

Je ne comprendrais jamais toute cette violence. Avouez quand même que les propos de l'autre tarte pouvaient porter à confusion. Ou pas. Ça va petit lecteur ? Tu te sens comment avec ta perversité ? Mwahaha bref. Aspho vient tout simplement de conseiller à Graham d'insérer son appareil photo dans son propre postérieur. Les goûts et les couleurs hein…Mais pourquoi donc, allez vous me demander ? Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'y étais peut être ? Je me suis innocemment frottée à la merveille colinesque et à la sublimessence elliotesque pendant deux jours, moi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et donc à ce moment là du récit, Graham est assise en tailleur dans l'ascenseur, une bouteille de bière dans une main et un lasso dans l'autre. L'un des objets sert à attirer la proie, l'autre à la capturer, maintenant, faites jouer votre imagination un peu ! Non pas celle là merci. Bon et donc comme Graham n'a que deux mains (SPOILER ALERT, OMG GRAHAM A DEUX MAINS SCOOOOOOP), elle a refilé son appareil photo à Aspho qui ne rêve que d'aller fumer une clope en manquant de s'emplâtrer Rose McIver dans la gueule. Oui ce sont des choses qui arrivent même à des gens bien croyez moi.

\- Il va forcément prendre l'ascenseur à un moment donné avec sa putain d'attelle ! martèle Graham, sûre d'elle.

\- Et donc tu vas passer toute la convention là dedans ? fait remarquer Aspho en haussant un sourcil.

\- Exactement.

\- Il fait 40 degrés.

\- Exactement, continue Graham en commençant à se déshabiller dans l'ascenseur, portes grandes ouvertes devant la file d'attente pour les autographes.

Et là, vous savez quelle est la morale de cette histoire les amis ? Un oncer en convention, ça ne voit rien, ça n'entend rien temps que ça ne parle pas anglais ou que ça ne se balade pas avec trois gardes du corps. Triste vie que l'anonymat Boomgirlesque je vous dis. Ah, c'était sans compter sur Tom Abaud, le cosplayer chouchou de Colin qui passait par là. Oui parce que même en civil, c'est Colin, cet homme est fou. Et se change à peu près aussi souvent en dix minutes que Belle en un épisode. Si seulement la perfection colinesque pouvait en prendre de la graine. Et faire ça en public. Ah oui pardon vous en étiez à Graham à poil vous, excusez moi, je me suis perdue. Donc Aspho est partie faire des selfies avec l'effigie de Hook. Et Graham, me direz-vous ? Mais où est-elle, que fait-elle, quelle est la couleur de sa culotte ? Bah demandez au mec de la sécurité qui a du débloquer l'ascenseur dans lequel elle s'est demmerdée pour rester enfermée. Sans Colin. Ni Elliot. AHAH !

…

\- Etape 1, tu dis bonjour, tu fais un grand sourire…

\- J'ai comprit.

\- Etape 2, tu t'approches doucement, discrètement, innocemment…

\- Non mais ça va j'ai dit.

\- Etape 3 : TU LE TACLES DANS L'ATTELLE, CLAQUETTE BALAYETTE RETOURNETTE ET TU LE MENOTTES PUTAIIIIIIIIIIN TU LE MENOTTES ! s'excite Hook972 dans le combiné.

Bon là autant vous dire que les bénévoles gérant la file d'attente ont presque tout entendu et qu'Aspho essaie d'afficher le sourire le plus idiot possible sur son visage. J'en conviens, ça lui demande pas beaucoup d'efforts. Et pendant ce temps là Graham est en train de danser un slow avec la cible, l'air de rien. Quand je vous dis que les trois autres cruches ont raison de s'inquiéter. OOOOOOOH PUTAIN ! Crissement dans l'oreillette, crissement dans l'oreillette, on m'informe du fait que Colin vient de plaquer violemment Aspho contre son corps de rêve, GRANDS DIEUX, c'est lui qui va la kidnapper ou quoi ? Attention, pleine action, à ma droite je vois Graham sortir les menottes, Aspho se cramponne à Colin, vont-elles y arriver, vont-elles le ….NOOOOON ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles me font, qu'est-ce qu'elles…..ARRÊTEZ LES !

\- ELLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ! ELLIOT ! ELLIOT ! ELLIOT ! hurlent en cœur les deux Boomgirls en plein Palais des Congrès de Versailles tout en se lançant à la poursuite du beau métis, menottes en main et bave aux lèvres, plantant là un pauvre Colin O'Donoghue tout déconfit.

Putain j'vous jure, les Boomgirls c'est plus ce que c'était…c'est pire !

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'ai retrouvé le chemin de FF, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, c'est promis ! J'espère, comme toujours que vous aurez survécu à ce petit chapitre et je vous souhaite un joyeux lancer de culottes ! :D**_


End file.
